Las Locas Jugadas del Destino
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Natsu es rechazado por Lisssana. Debido al estrés emocional, corre hacia el parque, donde se acuesta a dormir bajo un árbol. Pero, nadie esperaba que desde arriba de ese árbol, cayera una chica que estaba buscando a una gata. Luego, Natsu debe ir a vivir con su tía Grandine, y por ello tiene que buscar un trabajo. Y resulta que la chica que cayó sobre él, es la hija de su jefa *AU*
1. Encuentros Inesperados

_**Disclaimer: **¡Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei! :D_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ Encuentros Inesperados ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

_***Flash Back***_

_**-Lissana, tú me gustas- **__le dijo el chico de manera muy nerviosa pero a la vez decidida_

_**-Lo siento, Natsu- **__respondió la chica, de manera calmada __**–Pero, a mi me gusta alguien más- **__agregó __**–Siempre podremos ser amigos- **__finalizó, con una sonrisa claramente forzada_

_Natsu salió corriendo del aula, posteriormente de la escuela. Cuando ya se hubo asegurado de que estuvo bastante lejos, dejó de correr, llegando así al lugar donde se encontraba ahora._

_El parque_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Caminó lentamente hasta encontrar una banca vacía para sentarse. Luego se aburrió de la banca y fue a recostarse bajo un árbol apartado de los demás.

Rechazado. Lo habían rechazado. Ahora entendía cómo se sentían todas esas chicas a las que él hizo lo mismo. Era horrible, tu orgullo y confianza en ti mismo se desmoronaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin poderlo evitar. Sin duda alguna, era algo que evitaría hacer desde ahora en adelante.

**-Charle… vamos, ven aquí, gatita bonita- **dijo una dulce voz sobre él, cosa que le extrañó.

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa solo para encontrarse con una chica rubia sobre el árbol. La muchacha vestía el uniforme de una de las escuelas femeninas más caras de Magnolia.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?- **inquirió Natsu, por mera cortesía

**-No, gracias- **respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

_Pero, luego la rama sobre la que estaba emitió un feo crujido_

_Cosa que los preocupó a ambos_

La rama colapsó, provocando que la chica cayera sobre Natsu. Los pechos de la chica obstruyeron las vías respiratorias del muchacho pelirrosa, quien luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

**-Lo… lo… ¡Lo siento mucho!- **dijo la chica, saliendo de encima de Natsu

**-No importa- **respondió el chico, respirando bocanadas de aire **–Por cierto, ¿y tu gato?- **preguntó al no ver a Charle cerca

**-Diablos- **dijo la chica, golpeando su frente **-¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarla? Su nombre es Charle- **rogó, el pelirrosa aceptó **–Ah, por cierto, es de mi vecina, solo la estoy cuidando- **agregó

Buscaron durante una hora, hasta que Natsu se encontró con Charle. El pelirrosa la tomó en sus brazos, y le acarició el pescuezo de pasada.

**-Gracias por encontrarla- **dijo Lucy, tomando a la pequeña felina entre sus manos

**-De nada- **dijo Natsu secamente **–Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- **le preguntó dubitativo

**-Soy Lucy, ¿y tú?- **preguntó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza de forma tierna, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios

**-Natsu- **respondió el muchacho, para volver al lugar donde estaba antes de que Lucy cayera sobre él

**-Bien, Natsu, ahora te debo un favor, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame- **dijo la chica, dejando un papel con su número telefónico sobre el pecho del muchacho **–Bien, debo irme a trabajar- **dijo Lucy, mientras salía corriendo **–Nos vemos, Natsu- **gritó un poco desde lejos

El pelirrosa tomó con curiosidad el papelito que estaba sobre su estómago. Miró el número y sonrió.

**-Lucy, ¿eh?- **dijo el chico, con una sonrisa **–Que chica tan simpática- **agregó, mientras sacaba su teléfono para registrar el número de la muchacha

_**~ Unas Horas Después ~**_

Natsu entraba a su departamento, bastante lujoso. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia el living y se tiró sobre el sofá.

**-¡Papá! ¿¡Estás aquí!?- **gritó el muchacho, que estaba cambiando los canales para ver si encontraba algo interesante en la televisión

**-Sí, de hecho estoy detrás de ti- **dijo un hombre pelirrojo, muy parecido a Natsu. El chico se cayó del sofá debido al susto

**-¡Joder! ¡Te he dicho hasta el maldito cansancio que no me asustes así!- **gritó el chico

**-Lo siento, es que es inevitable hijo- **respondió el hombre, vestido bastante casual por cierto **–¿Quieres cenar?- **preguntó, ayudando a su hijo a ponerse de pie

**-No gracias, no tengo hambre- **respondió el muchacho, provocando que su ánimo decayera de pronto

**-¿Qué pasa? Usualmente no me hubieras respondido y te hubieses ido a sentar a la mesa- **preguntó preocupado Igneel

**-No pasa nada papá, solo me siento un poco mal- **respondió Natsu, omitiendo el por qué se sentía mal

**-Pues… ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Grandine?- **sugirió el padre, con una sonrisa

Natsu asintió, le dolía la cabeza debido al estrés, y el cuerpo debido a cierta rubia. Él no entendía como esa chica podía estar entera luego de haber caído de esa altura, porque a pesar de que él amortiguó involuntariamente su caída, de todas formas se golpeó bastante.

El pelirrosa se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la casa de su tía Grandine, la doctora de la familia Dragneel, si, la única de los dos hermanos que había estudiado medicina.

Al llegar allí, saltó la reja –como de costumbre- y entró por el ventanal. Pero antes reparó en la existencia de una Clínica Veterinaria que no estaba allí hace dos meses.

**-¡Tía! ¡Wendy!- **gritó, y de inmediato apareció una niña de cabellos azules

**-¡Natsu-san!- **gritó la pequeña, lanzándose a los brazos de Natsu, siendo recibida al instante

**-Ara~ Pero si es Natsu- **dijo una mujer de cabellos celestes, casi rozando el color blanco **-¿Pasa algo?- **

**-Si, me duele un poco el cuerpo, por eso vine- ** su tía Grandine se preocupó bastante

**-¿Otra pelea con Gray?- **preguntó la mujer

**-No, de hecho, una chica se cayó encima de mí- **respondió Natsu de manera muy simple

Grandine le dio una pomada para aliviar el dolor y lo envió de vuelta a casa.

Natsu entró al departamento nuevamente y encontró todo desordenado. Bueno, siempre estaba desordenado, pero ahora estaba peor que de costumbre.

**-¡Papá! ¿¡Pasa algo!?- **preguntó el muchacho pelirrosa al ver que el responsable de tanto desorden era su padre

**-Natsumi necesita mi ayuda- **respondió el hombre pelirrojo, con estrellas en los ojos

**-¿Mamá? Pero si ella nunca te necesita en su trabajo- **dijo Natsu, ladeando la cabeza

**-Pero ahora si me necesita, hijo- **dijo Igneel, tomando su maleta **–Me voy a Noruega por unos días. Ve a quedarte con Grandine o Metalicana, o alguien- **agregó mientras salía del departamento

Natsu se iría con su tía Grandine, ¿Qué clase de loco se iría con el tío Metalicana? El tipo estaba loco, y para que mencionar a Gajeel, ese estaba peor. Lo harían entrenar de día, entrenar por la tarde y entrenar por la noche; y si quedaba algo de tiempo comerían, dormirían, y, bueno, todas las acciones que hace un ser humano común y corriente.

Si, la tía Grandine sería una buena opción para quedarse mientras que su padre se va a _trabajar _con su madre. Ni que Natsu fuera idiota, hasta él sabía que su aniversario de bodas se acercaba.

Natsu fue a su habitación. Sacó una maleta del armario, la llenó con algo de ropa, y se fue de nueva cuenta hacia la casa de su tía Grandine. Por Dios, como adoraba a su tía.

Se fue a pie, puesto que odiaba los transportes. Llegó luego de media hora de caminata, ya que no vivían tan lejos. Al verse imposibilitado para trepar –debido a la maleta-, tocó el timbre.

Wendy le abrió la puerta. Natsu entró a la casa, dejó la maleta tirada por ahí y le explicó a la mujer lo que sucedía. Grandine sacó su teléfono y llamó inmediatamente a su hermano…

**-¡Si te vas para tener sexo con tu esposa, por lo menos dile una escusa más coherente a tu hijo!- **gritó la mujer, provocando que Natsu y Wendy se sintieran incómodos con la situación

_**-¡Lo que le diga a mi hijo no es de tu incumbencia, perra!- **_respondió Igneel, bastante enojado a través del teléfono

**-¡Por supuesto que me importa, aborto fallido!- **contratacó la peli-celeste **-¿¡A poco crees que el pobre se toma este tipo de cosas bien!? ¡Llegó a casa con un trauma! ¡Tocó el timbre para entrar! ¡TOCÓ EL MALDITO TIMBRE!- **agregó, golpeando la mesa con cada palabra que decía

_**-¡Pues si tanto te molesto, me quedo en Noruega!- **_sentenció Igneel, para después colgar el teléfono

**-¿Qué dijo?- **preguntó Natsu de forma despreocupada

**-Que se quedará en Noruega- **respondió Grandine, cabizbaja **–Yo me haré cargo de ti ahora, Natsu- **aclaró, sonriendo **–Pero, nosotras no tenemos el nivel de ingresos que tienen tus padres, así que tendrás que trabajar- **dijo, Natsu alzó los hombros despreocupadamente

**-Por mí no hay problema, eres la Tía Grandine después de todo, siempre me ayudas- **dijo el chico con una bonita sonrisa, cosa que alegró a Grandine **–Pero, ¿Dónde puedo trabajar?- **preguntó al aire, como si no esperara una respuesta

**-Pues, en la Clínica de al lado están buscando un ayudante- **dijo Wendy, ladeando la cabeza

**-Entonces iré a ver de inmediato- **aclaró el muchacho, poniéndose de pie

Se encaminó tranquilamente hacia la casa de al lado. Entró, dejó sus zapatos junto a la puerta y se acercó a un mesón que debía actuar como recibidor.

Se extrañó en demasía al ver a un sapo naranja –completamente real- como recepcionista. El animalejo lo miraba fijamente, cosa que lo puso extrañamente nervioso; ese sapo bien podría ser Yuno Gasai encubierta.

**-¡Gamabunta! ¡Aquí estabas!- **dijo una mujer rubia, tomando al animal sin pudor alguno **–Lo siento joven, lo atiendo en un momento- **agregó, para desaparecer por la puerta por la cual había llegado

**-*Croak*- **dijo el sapo antes de irse junto a la mujer

Natsu escuchó gritos de diferentes animales, desde patos hasta rugidos de leones. Luego de un rato, la mujer apareció.

**-Lamento eso, el acuario de los sapos tiene una tapa rota y ese siempre se las arregla para salirse- **explicó la mujer, para comenzar a rascarse la cabeza **–Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?- **dijo amablemente, mientras se sentaba en el mostrador

**-Mi tía me dijo que está buscando un ayudante, quería ver si puedo trabajar aquí- **explicó Natsu, mirando fijamente a la mujer

_La encontraba parecida a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quien_

**-Claro que puedes trabajar aquí, eres el sobrino de Grandine-san, ella es la única que sabe que busco ayudantes- **la veterinaria sonrió, contagiando su sonrisa a Natsu **–Mi nombre es Layla Hearthphilia, sígueme, te mostraré la clínica- **

Natsu siguió a Layla por el primer piso de la casa, que era utilizado como Clínica Veterinaria. Primero, la veterinaria lo llevó por un largo pasillo, lleno de jaulas donde había perros de todos tipos. Aunque reparó en que habían varias jaulas vacías.

**-Estos perros están en diferentes tratamientos, ya sea tiña, distemper, rabia, o que estén en recuperación debido a operaciones- **aclaró la mujer, dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesita en ese mismo pasillo **–Aquí anotamos todos los datos de los perros, como son su raza, edad cronológica, edad perruna, su nombre y su motivo de consulta- **luego, tomó un iPad **–Y aquí llevamos los datos de observación de estas maravillas- **dijo Layla, llevándolo a la siguiente habitación.

Layla le mostró a Natsu que en esa sala había una cantidad de reptiles que ni en el zoológico había visto. Luego, lo llevó al subterráneo, donde Natsu por poco muere infartado.

El lugar ocuparía prácticamente toda la ciudad, y era como estar en la misma jungla.

**-Aquí están los animales salvajes. Son traídos por zoológicos para que los trate, aunque tenemos un león de mascota- **aclaró Layla, asustando a Natsu **-¡Loke!-**

En un momento, apareció un león blanco frente a ellos. Era hermoso, y era prácticamente el rey de toda la jungla subterránea donde estaban

**-Él es Natsu, trabaja aquí desde ahora- **dijo Layla con voz firme, el león la miró decididamente

Loke comenzó a pasearse cerca de Natsu, como retándolo. El pelirrosa dejó el susto atrás y comenzó a seguir con la mirada al Rey de la Selva. El león blanco se paró delante de Natsu, quedando frente a frente con él, para luego bajar la cabeza, en señal de aprobación. Luego de eso, se fue tranquilamente a hacer, quién sabe, cosas de leones.

Jefa y subordinado subieron nuevamente a la clínica. Layla le entregó una camisa con el logo de la clínica, y luego a Natsu se le fue asignada su primera tarea…

_Barrer la calle_

**-So far away we wait for the day…- **tarareaba el muchacho, mientras barría –bastante bien- la calle

Un perro _puddle _pasó corriendo delante de él, para luego parar. Natsu se dio cuenta de que el perrito tenía una correa, por lo que debió habérsele escapado a alguien. El muchacho tomó la correa del perrito.

Volteó para ver quien era el dueño, y casi se va de espaldas al ver de quién era el dichoso perro.

Era una chica rubia, voluptuosa, MUY parecida a Layla; y era la chica que había aterrizado sobre él.

_Sip, era Lucy_

_**-¿¡Tú!?- **_gritaron ambos

Entonces, Natsu reparó en que Lucy llevaba al menos ocho perros.

_**-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- **_gritaron ambos con perfecta sincronía

**-¡Trabajo aquí!**_**-**_respondió Natsu

**-¡Vivo y trabajo aquí! ¡Mi madre es tu jefa!- **respondió Lucy, ganando la batalla campal de miradas asesinas que se había liberado

_**~ Rato Después, dentro de la Clínica ~**_

**-Oh! Así que él es el chico sobre el que caíste, hija- **dijo Layla, luego de haber escuchado la historia **–Pero, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Solo espero que se lleven bien- **agregó con una sonrisa

**-Si, yo también lo espero- **dijo Lucy, provocando que Natsu inevitablemente sonriera por pensar lo mismo

_Sin duda, habían sido dos encuentros bastante inesperados, con la misma persona_

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ Encuentros Inesperados ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

_****_**Wolas! :D NUEVO FIC :DDDDD Bien, espero que les guste, pronto habrá continuación :3 **

**Si sigues "Nuevos Magos", estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo, dentro de 3 días estará listo :D **

**En fin, me marcho, beban mucha leche con chocolate :D **

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyu!_  
**


	2. ¿Actividades de Club?

_**Nota: **__¡Capítulo dedicado a Nate Dragneel! ¿Quién iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos en SubManga y en Fanficslandia? xD_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Este fic será multi crossover ;) también habrán parodias :D_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ ¿Actividades de Club? ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

La batalla campal de miradas se había desatado entre Natsu y _ese _personaje. Es que, ¿Qué coño hacía un mono en la recepción de la clínica? De acuerdo, el día anterior lo recibió _amablemente _un sapo de color naranja que _casualmente _se llamaba _Gamabunta_.

_Pero ahora, lo recibía un chimpancé_

**-¡Lucy!- **gritó el muchacho pelirrosa al sentir la voz de su compañera adentro

La sorpresa que se llevó Natsu fue al ver salir a Lucy ya que la chica llevaba un orangután en sus brazos.

_¡Un orangután, joder!_

**-Oh! ¡Mamá! ¡Luffy está en la recepción!- **gritó la chica, haciendo que Layla saliera con un pequeño mono capuchino sentado en su hombro

**-Uff… Que bien, creí que se había escapado- **dijo la veterinaria, quien luego vio a Natsu **–Natsu-kun, ¿puedes llevarlo al subterráneo?- **pidió, mientras que el monito que tenía en el hombro se sentaba en su cabeza

**-Claro…- **dijo el chico con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien

Natsu se acercó a _Luffy. _Joder, ¿por qué un _mono _se llamaba _Luffy_?_ Ese_ tipo iba a ser el _Rey de los Piratas_, no tenía por qué estar convertido en _mono_ dentro de una _clínica veterinaria._

**-Estira los brazos cerca de él- **dijo Lucy al ver que Natsu estaba gruñendo en su mente

**-¿Así?- **preguntó el muchacho, estirando los brazos tal como Lucy se lo indicaba

_Luffy _subió a los brazos de Natsu como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, cosa que enterneció mucho al pelirrosa.

**-Entonces, ¿lo llevo al subterráneo?- **preguntó el pelirrosa tiernamente sonrojado, mirando a Lucy

**-Sip!- **respondió ella con una gran sonrisa al apreciar la ternura que se sentía en el ambiente

**-¿Loke no se lo comerá, verdad?- **inquirió el muchacho, preocupado

**-No, Loke no come animales, es vegetariano- **ok, eso tomó por sorpresa a Natsu

El muchacho pasó por el corredor donde estaban los perros, acompañado de Lucy y su orangután.

Ambos bajaron por la escalera que los llevó al subterráneo, donde fueron recibidos por un fiero león blanco llamado Loke. Dicho felino miraba a Natsu con mucha ira, como si el pelirrosa estuviese tomando algo de su propiedad.

Loke miró a Lucy con la mirada menos fiera que pudieras ver en un león, para luego mirar a Natsu como si fuese una presa.

**-¡No! ¡Loke malo!- **dijo Lucy, dejando al orangután a un lado

**-Grrr…- **respondió el león, mirando hacia un lado

**-¡No me respondas así, gato insolente!- **gritó la chica, señalando a su mascota

**-Grrrrrr…- **gruñó Loke, para luego salir de allí

**-¿Entiendes lo que dice?- **preguntó Natsu, dejando a _Luffy _en un árbol

**-Sí, Loke ha estado conmigo desde que nací, tenemos una conexión especial- **respondió la chica con una sonrisa muy tierna

Ambos subieron a la primera planta para terminar con su trabajo, cosa que hicieron en un pequeño rato.

**-Natsu-kun, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?- **sugirió Layla al ver que ni Natsu ni Lucy estaban haciendo algo productivo

**-Será mejor que aceptes…- **susurró Lucy, que conocía muy bien a Layla, la rubia mayor no podía aceptar un _no _por respuesta

**-De acuerdo- **dijo Natsu, un poco nervioso

Layla invitó a Natsu a subir al segundo piso, que era utilizado como casa de las Hearthphilia.

**-Prepararé la cena- **dijo Layla, poniéndose un delantal de cocina **–Lucy, enséñale la casa- **ordenó, Lucy asintió

**-Natsu, ven conmigo- **dijo la rubia menor, indicándole a Natsu que la siguiera

La chica lo llevó por las diferentes partes de la casa, que para ser un segundo piso, era bastante más grande de lo que aparentaba. La chica se detuvo bastante avergonzada delante de una puerta blanca que tenía un patrón de hadas rosadas.

Lucy abrió la puerta de su habitación con mucha cautela; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ya que era la primera vez que un chico entraba a su más sagrado rincón. Era una invasión impertinente, no era obligación mostrársela, ¿no? Pero, Natsu era su primer _amigo_ ya que solo tenía amigas, vamos, tenía que ser fuerte para proteger esa creciente amistad, después de todo, Natsu era un muchacho divertido.

Con mucho valor tomado de la nada, Lucy abrió la puerta de su habitación, que fue observada en el momento por Natsu.

En ella había una cama con cobertor blanco y almohadas fucsia; junto a la cama había un buró en el que había una lámpara, una pila de libros y una foto; frente a la cama había un escritorio con otra pila de libros, otra lámpara un poco más grande y un montón de útiles escolares perfectamente ordenados. Pero, en lo que Natsu reparó en la guitarra semi-acústica _Gibson ES-335 _de color negro.

**-¿Tocas la guitarra?- **preguntó emocionado el pelirrosa, causando que Lucy se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba

**-Sí… Algo- **respondió ella con timidez

**-¡Toca algo!- **exclamó Natsu, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

**-E… Está bien…- **respondió la rubia, dirigiéndose a su instrumento

Lucy tomó la guitarra. La afinó un poco y pasó la correa por su cuello

**-¿Conoces a **_**Guns N' Roses**_**?- **preguntó, preparando un acorde

**-Por supuesto- **contestó Natsu, la rubia sonrió, dejando atrás su timidez

Conectó su guitarra al amplificador de marca _Marshall _que estaba ubicado junto a la guitarra.

Natsu sonrió al escuchar la introducción de la canción _Sweet Child of Mine _de la banda fundada por Axl Rose. Se dejó llevar, hasta que Lucy se detuvo, pero eso no fue todo, hizo un cambio radical y comenzó a tocar la canción _Trough the Fire and Flames _de DrangonForce, la canción favorita de Natsu.

**-So far away, we waith for the day…**– coreaban ambos, sumidos en la música

Lucy comenzó a mover su cabeza al son del solo de guitarra que estaba tocando, hasta que paró de frentón.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Natsu al no sentir la música

**-Olvidé el acorde- **respondió, sacando la lengua y rascando su cabeza

**-¡Chicos! ¡Está listo!- **gritó Layla desde la sala

**-¡Ya vamos!- **gritó de vuelta Lucy, dejando su guitarra en el porta guitarra en el que estaba

Natsu y Lucy se dirigieron al comedor, donde Layla tenía preparada una deliciosa y sencilla cena al estilo japonés.

**-Por cierto, Lucy, ¿Cuándo re-empiezan las actividades de tu club?- **preguntó Layla a su hija, haciendo que la rubia se emocionase un poco. Natsu solo se dedicó a escuchar lo que respondería la chica

**-Mañana, por fin arreglaron la sala- **respondió con una sonrisa, a Natsu se le ocurrió una buena idea

**-¿A qué hora saldrás?- **preguntó el pelirrosa

**-Comenzaré a salir a las cinco de la tarde- **respondió la chica, extrañada

**-Bien, pasaré a buscarte a tu escuela entonces- **dijo el pelirrosa, Lucy se sonrojó

~_** Al Otro Día, a las Cinco de la Tarde ~**_

**-Lu-chan, logramos contactar a Azusa-sempai, dijo que **_**Houkago Tea Time **_**va a venir al concierto del festival escolar- **dijo Levy, la bajista del club de Música Ligera. La pequeña chica llevaba su bajo en su espalda, un _P-Bass _caoba de la marca _Fender_

**-¡Eso es bueno!- **respondió la rubia, emocionada, tanto que casi se le cae su guitarra

**-Sí, por fin podremos hacerles un homenaje- **agregó Juvia, tecladista

**-Azusa-sempai fue muy amable con nosotras- **dijo Erza, segunda guitarra, una _Fender Jaguar _heredada de su padre, exactamente igual a la del difunto _Kurt Cobain_

**-¿Quién es ese chico?- **señaló Cana a un muchacho pelirrosa que estaba apoyado en el muro junto a la reja de la escuela

**-Oh! Viene por mí- **dijo Lucy un poquito sonrojada, provocando que sus amigas se mirasen sorprendidas **–Nos vemos chicas- **se despidió la rubia, dejando a sus amigas heladas

Las cuatro muchachas observaron atentamente como el muchacho saludaba amigablemente a Lucy. El pelirrosa le dijo algo a lo que Lucy se negó, pero finalmente cedió y le entregó la guitarra. Momento… ¡Lucy le entregó su preciada guitarra a aquél muchacho! ¿¡Qué clase de maleficio satánico era ese!? ¡Sus ojos no podían estar viendo eso!

Lucy y el muchacho pelirrosa comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que tomaba Lucy para ir a casa, cosa que las espantó aún más, así que optaron por lo más sano…

_Seguirlos_

Es que, que un chico fuese a buscar a Lucy a la escuela era demasiado sospechoso.

Los vieron entrar a dos tiendas de música, de la última, Lucy salió con un cuadernillo de pautas en sus manos. Luego, se detuvieron en un carrito de Takoyaki, donde Natsu salió con unas tres raciones y Lucy con una. Posteriormente, entraron a una tienda de mascotas, donde el pelirrosa consiguió varios artículos para gatos según la vista acosadora de Juvia.

Por último, llegaron a la calle donde vivía Lucy.

**-Me cambio y voy- **dijo el muchacho, entregándole la guitarra a la muchacha estando afuera de la casa de al lado de la de Lucy

**-Sí, no te tardes- **dijo la chica, caminando hacia su casa

El chico entró a la casa donde habían parado. Las demás integrantes del club de Música Ligera se quedaron esperando hasta que el muchacho volvió a salir de la casa, con unos jeans negros y una camisa de color blanco con el bordado de la clínica de la mamá de la rubia

_Las cuatro chicas se golpearon las frentes_

_¡Sólo era su compañero de trabajo, joder!_

_**~ Capitulo Dos ~ ¿Actividades de Club? ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola! :) Lamento la tardanza, es que entre pensar los epílogos de TeAdoro y escribir Amor de Hadas no me había dado el tiempo xD pero, por fin pude actualizar :D Subiré las fotos de la guitarra de Erza y del Bajo de Levy a la página de Facebook y a la de Twitter, pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil de aquí mismo ;) La de Lucy ya está en las páginas :D**

**Ok, creo que descubrieron que amo la música y los animales *w***

**Ah! Decidí que este será un fic Multi-Crossover :D Como vieron, el primer anime que aparecerá será _K-On_, pronto aparecerán más :) También habrá mucha música y todo eso :) -cofcofplagioaNika-chancofcof- Aunque la historia no será la misma de ningún modo xD**

**Bien, eso xD Ah! También estoy subiendo mi historia original a Fanficslandia! Pueden encontrar el link de mi usuario en mi perfil tambien :) ¡Me Gustaría Saber su Opinión! :D**

**Ok! Me marcho, beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta nuestro próximo reencuentro :D**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!_  
**


	3. Sin Título Porque no se me Ocurrió Nada

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ya lo saben xD_

**Bueno, no acostumbro dar la lata antes de leer, pero solo quería decirles que busquen esta canción en Yutúf (Rubius e.e) y la tengan preparada para cuando aparezca. Por el momento es sólo una, pero en el futuro serán más. Las pondré en orden de aparición, vale? :3**

_Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Sin Título Porque no se me Ocurrió Nada Coherente, LOL ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

_**-¿Quién era el chico de ayer? ¿Es tu novio?- **_preguntaron Erza, Juvia, Cana y Levy a la recién llegada al salón del club, Lucy

**-Es un amigo, y es mi compañero de trabajo también- **respondió la rubia, las chicas la miraron con algo de duda

**-¿Segura?- **inquirió Cana, mirando con cara pícara a Lucy

**-Sí- **respondió la rubia, con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien

Lucy desenfundó su amada guitarra y la conectó a uno de los amplificadores que las anteriores miembros habían dejado para futuras generaciones.

**-Toquemos- **dijo Lucy, tomando firmemente su guitarra

Sus cuatro compañeras se dirigieron a sus respectivos instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar canciones al azar, con el mero fin de calentar los dedos. Se detuvieron al escuchar tres golpes en la puerta, por lo que Lucy se dirigió a abrir.

**-Debe ser Sawa-chan- **dijo la rubia, pero luego de abrir, casi se fue de espaldas

_¡Sorpresa! ¡Era Natsu!_

**-Hola!- **saludó el pelirrosa, levantando su mano en señal de saludo. Lucy lo dejó entrar al aula, donde ambos fueron mirados durante bastante rato

**-Hola! ¿Cómo entraste?- **preguntó Lucy, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

**-Estaba esperándote en la entrada, y se me acercó un guardia. Me dijo que pasara para que no me aburriera- **explicó simplemente, sacando un paquete de galletas que traía en una bolsa. Le entregó uno a Lucy y también las demás chicas **–¿Son tus amigas?- **preguntó curioso, acercándose al grupo de cuatro chicas que estaban cuchicheando a escondidas

**-Sí, preséntate- **dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-Hola! Soy Natsu, ¡Gusto en conocerlas!- **se presentó el mismo, sonriendo como sólo él sabía

**-Hola, soy Erza- **dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa

**-Soy Levy- **se presentó la pequeña, saludando con su mano derecha

**-Juvia está encantada de conocerte- **dijo Loxar, haciendo una reverencia

**-Cana- **hizo saber la misma, bebiendo un poco de vino de una botella que apareció místicamente de algún lugar

**-¡Chicas! Ahora tenemos público para que nos diga cómo vamos- **dijo Lucy, aplaudiendo tres veces rápidamente. Sus compañeras concordaron que lo mejor era dejar que Natsu escuchase todo y les dijera si le parecía bien cómo iban. El pelirrosa se sentó en el sillón del salón

Las dos guitarristas comenzaron a tocar varios acordes guiadas por el piano de Juvia, pero solo para ver el tema de afinación. Luego, practicaron un poco la introducción de una canción cualquiera. Natsu se sorprendió en demasía al reconocer la introducción de la canción.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,__  
__When I said I'll never let you go.__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light,__  
__I remember you said don't leave me here alone,__  
__But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

La dulce voz de Lucy atrapó todos los sentidos de Natsu. Una sensación cálida se alojó en su estómago en aquél momento, una sensación que en ese momento, el pelirrosa no supo comprender o explicar.

_Just close your eyes,__  
__The sun is going down.__  
__You'll be all right,__  
__No one can hurt you now.__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound._

El Dragneel se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a las otras cuatro cantando junto a parte del coro junto a Lucy, pero, para Natsu, sus voces fueron totalmente opacadas por la rubia.

_Don't you dare look out your window,__  
__Darlin' everything's on fire.__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on,__  
__Hold on to this lullaby.__  
__Even when the music's gone, gone…_

Ya no importaba el lugar en el que estaban, no importaba si había un grupo de chicas en la sala; para él, solo estaba la voz de Lucy

_Just close your eyes,__  
__The sun is going down.__  
__You'll be all right,__  
__No one can hurt you now.__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Just close your eyes,__  
__You'll be all right.__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Natsu se quedó mirando hacia la nada durante unos cinco minutos. Lucy intentó hablarle, pero no funcionó, el muchacho parecía estar en trance.

**-Hermoso- **dijo luego de salir de su trance **–Creo que me enamoré de la voz de Lucy- **las cuatro compañeras de la rubia entendieron como…

"_Estoy enamorado de Lucy"_

Un pequeño gritito salió de los labios de Juvia al dejar volar su imaginación. Comprenderán que la chica se imaginó toda una confesión romántica, con flores, chocolates y serenatas en el proceso.

Mientras Juvia imaginaba cosas incoherentes, la hora de salida de las chicas llegó. Lucy solo alcanzó a terminar de enfundar su guitarra cuando Natsu se la quitó y la cargó.

**-¡Te dije que puedo llevarla yo!- **chilló la rubia, en un vano intento de que le devolvieran su preciosa guitarra

**-Y yo te dije que no te dejaré cargarla- **regañó el pelirrosa **-¡Llevas como cincuenta kilos en libros en tu bolso, déjame alivianarte la carga!- **espetó, Lucy solo suspiró

_Y las chicas pensaron:_

"_Esos dos son tal para cual"_

Los seis se encaminaron a la puerta de la escuela, donde se separaron.

**-Adiós Lu-chan- **la última en decir adiós fue Levy, que se marchó junto con el grupo.

Natsu y Lucy siguieron su camino, que pasaba por el centro de la ciudad. Ambos pasaron a la tienda de música la familia Kotobuki, 10GIA.

**-¿Qué necesitas?- **preguntó Natsu, mientras bajaban la escalera eléctrica

**-Cuerdas. Hace dos meses que no las cambio- **explicó Lucy, tras un suspiro

Luego de buscar y buscar, Lucy encontró las cuerdas. Se dirigió a la caja, las pagó y pidió que se las cambiasen. Luego de eso, volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Lucy entró por la puerta de la clínica y fue recibida por Loke

**-Hola Loke- **saludó al felino, acariciando su melena **-¿Dónde está mamá?- **Loke comenzó a camina hacia el pasillo de los perros, para luego entrar a una sala

Layla estaba batallando con una gata blanca, felina gracias a la cual Natsu y Lucy se conocieron.

**-¡Lucy! ¡Qué bien! Afírmala- **ordenó la rubia mayor, con una jeringa en su mano

Lucy agarró suavemente las patas delanteras y traseras. Layla por fin pudo ponerle la inyección a la gata, para luego acariciarla.

**-Ya está lista, puede irse a casa- **informó Layla **–Cuando llegue Natsu-kun, se la pasas- **agregó, volviendo a dejar a Charle en su jaula de transporte **–Ve a cambiarte- **ordenó, mientras tomaba un par de cajas y se las llevaba a algún lugar.

Lucy subió a su habitación, rápidamente se puso un pantalón de gimnasia de color negro y la blusa de la clínica. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo de pared que estaba cerca de su escritorio, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta de caballo. Por casualidad, miró más a la profundidad por el espejo, y vio hacia la ventana de la casa de al lado, justo donde estaba Natsu, que también estaba mirando hacia la ventana de Lucy, pero este estaba de frente. Lucy fue a abrir la ventana de su habitación y se apoyó en el marco.

**-¿Te falta mucho? Charle ya puede volver a casa- **dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu solo pudo sonrojarse

_**-No le digas que la viste desnuda. No le digas que la viste desnuda. Por lo que más quieras, NO LE DIGAS QUE LA VISTE DESNUDA- **_se repetía mentalmente el muchacho, con un evidente sonrojo en su cara **–No… Ya voy- **dijo, para darse media vuelta y bajar la escalera.

Lucy hizo lo mismo, topándose con Loke en la recepción. Natsu estuvo realmente tenso durante los… ¿Siete minutos? que estuvo en la clínica, en los cuales tomó la jaula de Charle, ignoró a Lucy, y se fue a casa.

**-¡Wendy!- **llamó al entrar por la puerta de la casa, con la jaula en sus manos

La peliazul apareció casi de inmediato, y al percatarse de que su gata había vuelto, se puso muy feliz, tanto que sacó a Charle de la jaula y se dedicó a jugar con ella de inmediato.

**-¿Y la tía Grandine?- **inquirió al no sentir a la mujer

**-Fue al centro a hacer algo, no tengo idea de qué- **dijo la niña, jugando con su gatita

**-Bien, debo volver a la clínica, no le abras a nadie- **dijo Natsu, para luego salir de la casa

Volvió a la clínica y evitó a Lucy bajo cualquier circunstancia, hasta que llegó el momento de vida o muerte.

**-Natsu-kun, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- **inquirió Layla cuando el horario de trabajo del pelirrosa hubo terminado

**-Lo siento, pero Wendy está sola, debo prepararle algo- **se excusó, y rápidamente salió de su lugar de trabajo. Salvado por los pelos, no soportaría estar solo con Lucy sin decirle que la vio desnuda, y con eso firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Dejando un desastre, Natsu preparó una rica cena para él y Wendy, ya que Grandine llegaría tarde, según lo que les informó por teléfono, un paciente en el hospital de beneficencia en el que trabajaba se había complicado y debía operarlo.

_El pelirrosa subió al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha y ponerse pijama_

Lucy estaba peinándose frente al espejo. Terminó de arreglar su cabello, y estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir de no ser porque sin querer, más bien por la costumbre, miró por el espejo hacia la ventana de Natsu. El pelirrosa estaba con su torso completamente desnudo, y sus… partes, estaban cubiertas por una blanca toalla. Al ver eso, la sangre se subió a la cara de Lucy, haciendo que la chica apagase sus lámparas y se fuese a la cama, a intentar dormir…

_Puesto que con tan sexy imagen en la mente, _

_¿Quién podría conciliar el sueño?_

_**~ Capitulo Tres ~ Sin Título Porque no se me Ocurrió Nada Coherente, LOL ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola :D Me tardé, lo siento :P Espero que les haya gustado :D Primer Songfic, por favor compréndanme si no lo hice perfecto :)**

**Yo me marcho, tengo sueño :D Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta el Domingo tirado a Lunes :D**

**Bye Bye :D**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	4. ¡Cantemos!

_**Nota: **__Le hago un One Shot a quien me explique que es el Harlem Shake, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es, bueno, sé que es una canción o algo así, pero va a quién me explique su origen. Promoción válida hasta que publique el próximo capítulo._

_**CANCIONES DE HOY!**_

_Remember December – Cover de Kevin, Karla y La Banda. Original de Demi Lovato._

_Fuiste Tú – Ricardo Arjona ft. Gaby Moreno_

_Olvídame y Pega la Vuelta – Pimpinela _

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Cuatro ~ ¡Cantemos! ~**_

Despertó sonrojada a más no poder. La imagen del sexy Natsu en su mente no la había abandonado. Es que ese cuerpo vaporoso, bien formado y moreno no bastaba solo para mirar. Sacudió su cabeza, pensando "_No te pongas pervertida, Lucy, esto no es un fanfic Lime"._

Se levantó con pesadez, y con ojeras en los ojos. Ojeras. Esas malditas ojeras le traerían problemas con sus amigas. De hecho, no, quizás podría decirles que se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo, y se lo creerán debido al conocimiento de su afán por leer. Sí, era el plan perfecto.

Se dirigió a ducharse con tranquilidad. Se estaba lavando el cabello cuando Layla golpeó la puerta del baño.

**-Lucy, ¿vas a alguna parte?- **inquirió la rubia mayor, para luego bostezar

**-A la escuela…- **respondió su hija, comenzando a enjuagar el champú de su cabeza

**-¿En sábado?- **dijo la mayor, sorprendida. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe **-¿Qué pasa?- **

Lucy intentó ponerse de pie luego de caerse al suelo. Se le había olvidado que era sábado, ¡sábado! ¡No había escuela! ¡La clínica solo abría de lunes a viernes! De un momento a otro se puso contenta, no tendría que ver a Natsu y no tendría que ver a sus amigas y soportar interrogatorios.

**-Dije, **_**¿Qué pasa?-**_dijo Layla, corriendo la cortina de la ducha solo para descubrir a Lucy aún tirada en la tina, con una sonrisa tonta

**-Me caí- **respondió la muchacha, siendo ayudada por su madre a levantarse

Layla salió del baño, y Lucy terminó de enjuagarse el cabello. ¡Era sábado! Por fin podría leer esa trilogía de libros que consiguió y que debido al trabajo no había podido hacerlo. La Saga Los Juegos del Hambre, de Suzanne Collins. Sería aún más placentero de no ser porque Levy le había contado toda la historia, pero le restó importancia; Levy era muy inteligente, pero era un asco explicando historias.

Se dirigió alegremente a su cuarto. Se puso rápidamente la ropa interior y hurgó en el clóset hasta que encontró unos shorts rojos y una blusa holgada de color blanco con un gran círculo rojo en medio, simulando ser la bandera de Japón. Culminó su vestimenta colocándose unas zapatillas _Converse _negras con medias hasta el muslo.

Tomó sus tres libros y se tiró en la cama a leer. A eso de las una de la tarde, iba empezando la tercera parte de _"Los Juegos del Hambre"_ cuando sintió golpecitos en la ventana. Y ella casi se cae de la cama. Estaban en un segundo piso.

Cuando miró hacia el lado se sonrojó con furor. Era Natsu. ¡Natsu! ¡Ese tipo de seguro era demasiado idiota como para saltar de una ventana a otra! No le quedó más que dejarlo entrar.

**-¡Lucy! ¡Necesito pedirte un favor enorme!- **gritó entrando de golpe, pasando encima de Lucy en el proceso

**-Dime…- **dijo dudosa. Por suerte ya había pasado el trauma de haberlo visto desnudo; o eso esperaba

**-¡Finge que eres mi novia!- **pidió, postrándose de rodillas delante de la rubia **-¡Si lo haces, dejo de intentar llevar tu guitarra! ¡Y de molestarte! ¡Y de… ¡Y de…- **comenzó a titubear en cuanto se le olvidó el listado de cosas que había decidido decirle para que aceptara

**-¿Y para qué?- **preguntó Lucy, aún espantada

**-¡Eso no importa! ¡Te lo explico después!- **respondió el muchacho, tomando las manos de Lucy entre las de él **–Por favor…-** agregó, mirando a su amiga con ojos de perrito **–No sé a quién más recurrir…- **

**-Está bien…- **ni siquiera terminó de decirlo cuando Natsu se lanzó a abrazarla

**-¡Gracias!- **dijo, tomando la mano de Lucy para luego salir corriendo

Pasaron por el lado de Layla, quien quedó sin entender nada. Pero le restó importancia, conocía lo bastante a Natsu como para adivinar por dónde había entrado y raptado a su hija. Bueno, mientras estuviese con Natsu, Lucy llegaría entera a casa; o por lo menos en partes reparables.

Por su parte, la pareja de supuestos tórtolos corrieron hasta llegar al parque donde se conocieron, donde estaba montado un gran escenario, y realmente estaba todo atiborrado de gente. Natsu entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lucy y la actuación de ella comenzó en cuanto un chico bastante alto, de largo cabello negro y la cara llena de piercings llegó hacia Natsu y lo golpeó levemente.

**-Así que si tienes novia, Salamander- **dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa socarrona, que fue imitada por Natsu. Le lanzó una mirada a Lucy y ella entendió el mensaje

**-Soy Lucy, mucho gusto- **se presentó la misma, haciendo una leve reverencia

**-El gusto es mío- **respondió el muchacho, imitando el gesto de la reverencia, resultando ser sorprendentemente cortés **–Soy Gajeel, primo de Salamander- **se presentó **–Bien, voy por la enana que se me perdió- **dijo, marchándose y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Para no molestarse hablando, ya que era incómodo para ambos, se dedicaron a mirar lo que se tejía en el escenario, que resultó ser un encuentro de música local.

En cuanto Gajeel volvió junto con la enana, Lucy y la misma casi se van de espaldas.

**-¡Lu-chan! / ¡Levy-chan!- **dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, señalándose mutuamente

Con miradas que sólo las mejores amigas entienden, decidieron no preguntarse nada.

**-¿Se conocen?- **inquirió Gajeel algo sorprendido

_**-Somos mejores amigas-**_ respondieron ambas, sonriéndose

Los cuatro comenzaron a disfrutar del festival, hasta que el animador propuso una actividad.

**-¡La pareja que sea iluminada por el foco subirá a cantar hasta que se nos acaban las canciones preparadas para esto!- **dijo, todo el público comenzó a ovacionar, y nuestros cuatro amigos no eran la excepción…

_Claro, hasta que Natsu y Lucy se dieron cuenta de que el reflector había tenido la desfachatez de posarse sobre ellos._

Gajeel comenzó a reírse como desquiciado al ver la desgracia de su primo. Levy, en cambio, sonrió con orgullo por Lucy. Y el animador comenzó a apurarlos.

Natsu tomó con decisión la mano de Lucy y ambos caminaron hacia el escenario. Unas tramoyas les entregaron dos micrófonos. Una pantalla blanca que no cumplía ninguna función hasta el momento, se iluminó de la nada mostrando tres títulos de canciones, que por supuesto Lucy y Natsu debían cantar para culminar el evento.

**-La primera en elegir la canción será la señorita…- **hizo una pausa para que la rubia respondiera

**-Lucy- **se limitó a decir, algo nerviosa

**-Entonces, elije la canción, Lucy- **ordenó amablemente el animador, Lucy pareció meditar un momento.

La rubia miró a Natsu, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien elegir cualquiera; y él con la mirada le respondió que sí.

**-Remember December- **dijo

En la pantalla, desaparecieron los títulos de las canciones y apareció la letra de la canción. Arriba decía la palabra _él _en letras pequeñas, además de que las letras eran azules.

La música comenzó a sonar, revelando que no era la versión rockera a la que todos estaban acostumbrados; era acústico, bastante más noventero de lo que era la canción original. Luego de una cuenta regresiva desde el tres, Natsu tuvo que comenzar a cantar.

_Siento… Que nos vamos a separar  
Porque sé… Que tú te quieres alejar  
Quisiera verte una vez más  
para el pasado remediar  
Pero sé… que nos vamos a separar_

El color de las letras pasó de azul claro a rosa, y la palabra _él _fue sustituida por _ella_

_Y quizás… No queda nada por decir  
Es verdad… Yo todo lo entregué por ti  
Me besas sin explicación  
Tus ojos no el dolor en mí  
aún tengo algo que decir_

La palabra _ella _se transformó en un _Juntos _y las letras se pusieron de color morado. Para Natsu ya no existía el mundo, solo estaban Lucy, la letra de la canción y él. Ambos, instintivamente, se tomaron de las manos.

_No te rindas y dime que sientes  
Solo recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
No hagas a lo que digan los demás  
Regresa a mí, no aguanto más  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
Y no te rindas…  
Solo recuerda…_

Ambos estaban mirando sus caras. Un imperceptible rubor se alojó en las mejillas de Lucy al recordar a Natsu desnudo, pero todos lo asociaron al pánico escénico, lo cual la salvó de algunos problemas. El _Juntos _se convirtió en _Ella _y las palabras fueron rosas de nuevo.

_Al decir… Que no cambiarás de opinión  
Pude ver… tu fuego__derritiendo el hielo  
_**(Juntos)**  
_Que había en nuestro corazón  
Me besas sin explicación  
Y Hoy… has olvidado nuestro amor_

Natsu apegó a Lucy a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura, lo cual no pareció molestarle a la rubia.

_No te rindas y dime que sientes  
Solo recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
No hagas caso a lo que digan los demás  
Regresa a mí, no aguanto más  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
Y no te rindas…  
Solo recuerda…_

_Hoy recuerdo, prometimos estar juntos para siempre  
Por lo nuestro pelearemos  
Recordando  
Diciembre…_

Lucy se separó del sorprendentemente placentero abrazo y volvió a tomar la mano de Natsu, para dejar de mirar la pantalla de la letra y mirar al público.

_No te rindas y dime que sientes  
Solo recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
No hagas caso a lo que digan los demás  
Regresa a mí, no aguanto más  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre_

Natsu posó la mano de Lucy sobre su corazón, y ella sintió lo cálido y calmado que era, y que los vuelos de la siempre presente bufanda blanca le hacían un poco de cosquillas, lo que provocó que la rubia sonriera

_No te rindas…  
Solo recuerda…_

_No hagas caso a lo que digan los demás  
Regresa a mí, no aguanto más  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre_

_Y no te rindas…  
Solo recuerda…_

En cuanto la música terminó de sonar, el público estalló en gritos, pidiendo, no, exigiendo más. Por un segundo, Natsu y Lucy enfocaron a Gajeel y Levy, quienes estaban boquiabiertos.

**-¡Bien! ¡La segunda canción la elegirá nuestro galán…- **volvió a hacer una pausa, para que Natsu contestara

**-¡Natsu!- **respondió el pelirrosa, tan entusiasta como siempre

**-¡Bien, Natsu! ¡Elige una canción!- **indicó el animador, imitando el entusiasmo de Natsu

**-Fuiste tú- **respondió Natsu, que en realidad eligió la primera canción que entró a su rango de visión. Aunque fue conveniente ya que tanto él como Lucy conocían la letra y su orden

La música comenzó a sonar, causando que algo en el interior de Lucy comenzara a vibrar. Emoción, o quizás nervios, pero le gustaba y la motivaba, y eso era bastante bueno. Lucy comenzó a cantar, señalando a Natsu de manera acusadora.

**(Ella)**_  
Fuiste tú,__  
__Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,__  
__un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.__  
__Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,__  
__lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.__  
__Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._

Natsu apartó con cuidado la mano acusadora de Lucy

**(Él)**_  
Fuiste tú,__  
__de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,__  
__o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.__  
__Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,__  
__las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.__  
__Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…__  
__Fuiste tú._

Lucy, por su parte, puso cara de dolor, pero no uno físico, sino uno emocional

**(Juntos)**_  
__Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,__  
__cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,__  
__que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.__Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,__  
__aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,__  
__y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.__  
__Nada más que decir,__  
__sólo queda insistir…__  
__Dilo…._

Al decir eso, Natsu posó la mano en el hombro de Lucy

**(Ella)**_  
__Fuiste tú,__  
__la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,__  
__me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.__  
__Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,__  
__queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.__  
__Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…__  
__Fuiste tú._

Lucy simuló estar llorando, haciendo que el público se emocionara al ver esta escena dramática de una pareja separada

**(Juntos)**_  
__Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,__  
__cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,__  
__que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.__Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,__  
__aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,__  
__y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.__  
__Nada más que decir,__  
__sólo queda insistir…__Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,__  
__cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,__  
__que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.__Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,__  
__aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,__  
__y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.__  
__Nada más que decir,__  
__si quieres insistir…__  
__Fuiste tú._

La canción terminó con el público ovacionando, pero no tanto como con la primera canción. El turno de elegir la canción esta vez fue del público, que no halló nada mejor que ponerlos a cantar la canción de Pimpinela que figuraba en la lista, aunque, bueno, era la única canción que quedaba. (**Nota: **En esta canción, lo que está en negrita es lo que canta Natsu :D Oh! Y ya saben, la actitud cortante en los movimientos de Lucy son los mismos que en el video! :D)

**(Ella)  
**_Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,__  
__Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,__  
__Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,__  
__Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió…__  
__¿Quién es?_

_**Soy yo…**__**  
**__  
__¿Qué vienes a buscar?_

_**A ti…**_

_Y es tarde…_

_**¿Por qué?**__**  
**__  
__Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti…  
__Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,__  
__Y pega la vuelta_

_**Jamás te pude comprender…**__**  
**__  
__Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,__  
__Que no te desean_

_**Estás mintiendo ya lo sé…**_

_Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,__  
__Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso__  
__Tienes experiencia…__  
__**  
**__**En busca de emociones un día marché**__**  
**__**De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré,**__**  
**__**Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví,**__**  
**__**Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti…**__**  
**__  
__Adiós…_

_**Ayúdame…**__**  
**__  
__No hay nada más que hablar…_

_**Piensa en mí…**__**  
**__  
__Adiós…_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti…__Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,__  
__Y pega la vuelta__  
__**  
**__**Jamás te pude comprender…**__**  
**__  
__Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,__  
__Que no te desean_

_**Estás mintiendo ya lo sé…**__**  
**__  
__Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,__  
__Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso__  
__Tienes experiencia…_

Los gritos ensordecedores se hicieron presentes. Luego los aplausos y vítores pidiendo más, pero el tiempo del evento ya estaba acabando, y siendo honestos, los nervios de Lucy ya no podían más. De no ser por Natsu, sus piernas ya habrían fallado. El animador le entregó un ramo de flores a Lucy junto con un recuerdo hecho de cristal; y a Natsu también, pero sin flores.

Hicieron malabares para bajar del escenario, bueno, básicamente corrieron, huyendo de todo tipo de fan loco recién adquirido. Gajeel y Levy los siguieron al notar que no se quedarían en el parque. Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a casa de Lucy. Entraron a dejar las cosas de la rubia y salieron de nuevo, pero a la casa temporal de Natsu.

Entraron y Wendy se lanzó de inmediato sobre Gajeel, aunque no fue voluntario, sino que una mujer pasada de edad la lanzó como proyectil.

**-¡Genial! ¡Más gente!- **dijo con sarcasmo, para luego marcharse

_**-También te queremos, tía Porlyusica- **_dijeron los tres primos antes de que la mujer desapareciera por completo

Todos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Natsu y Wendy llevaron bebidas para todos, y para pasar el rato, se pusieron al ver la tele. Habían tardado cerca de una hora en llegar a casa, pero no esperaban que los medios consiguieran tan rápido la información.

_Les sorprendió en demasía ver a Natsu y a Lucy en el televisor_

Lucy se puso pálida, no por el hecho de estar en la tele, ya que no era la primera vez, pero Levy entendió.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **inquirió Natsu, un poco asustado al ver la reacción de la chica

**-P…pa… Papá… ¡MI PAPÁ DEBE ESTAR VIENDO ESTO AHORA! ¡NOS MATARÁ!- **gritó la chica, explotando en llanto (muy) exageradamente

_Por alguna razón, un escalofrío intimidante recorrió la médula de Natsu_

_Algo malo le iba a pasar_

_**~ Capitulo Cuatro ~ ¡Cantemos! ~ Fin ~ **_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**aslkdlaskd HOLI :3 LAMENTO LA AUSENCIA! PERO COMO AVISÉ EN EL ONE SHOT DE SAN VALENTÍN, ME FUI DE VIAJE! Y bueno, resultó que no había internet tal y como me lo esperaba, así que no actualicé nada, lo siento.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) NO ME CUESTIONEN LO DE PIMPINELA! ESA CANCIÓN FORMÓ PARTE DE MI INFANCIA! Es que vivo con mi abuela, y a ella le gusta :D y, bueno, es divertido usarla para esto xD **

**Bien, me marcho porque tengo sueño ya que es tarde xD Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta la próxima! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ES EL HARLEM SHAKE POR FAVOR! ¡LA OFERTA DEL ONE-SHOT VA EN SERIO!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	5. Sin Título Para no Darles Spoiler

_**Disclaimer: **Aunque me duela admitirlo, Fairy Tail sigue siendo de Mashima-sensei_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DE HOY!**_

_The Only Exception - Paramore_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Cinco ~ Sin Título Porque no Quiero Darles Spoiler, LOL ~**_

El teléfono de Lucy sonó al minuto exacto después de haber desaparecido del reportaje que trataba sobre el evento musical en el que había participado.

**-D… ¿Diga?- **inquirió nerviosa al ver la pantalla de su Smartphone, con el nombre _Papá _llamándole la atención

_**-Ven a casa de inmediato- **_dijo una voz grave y masculina del otro lado de la línea _**–Y trae a ese mequetrefe contigo- **_agregó, para luego simplemente colgar

El tono de voz utilizado por su padre le daba escalofríos. Era malo. Estaban en una situación muy mala.

**-Natsu… Papá quiere que vayamos a mi casa- **dijo Lucy, fría desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus rubios cabellos.

Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad debida al miedo. Ok, su padre no era un demonio, pero era un padre muy celoso, lo cual no era bueno para Natsu, para nada.

Natsu imitó la acción y salieron de la casa, dejando a Gajeel, Levy y Wendy en casa de la última. Al entrar al vestíbulo de la clínica, un alto hombre rubio y de bigote los miró fijamente; y posó su mirada en Natsu, paseándose desde la punta de sus pies hasta su coronilla.

**-Lucy, ¿Aún eres virgen?- **inquirió de pronto Jude, mirando en dirección a la hombría de Natsu

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!- **respondió la rubia menor, enojada. Cabe recalcar que no se sonrojó ni nada debido a la sorprendente frecuencia con la que se le preguntaba eso; recuerden, padre celoso

**-Bien- **respondió el hombre, para mirar la cara avergonzada del muchacho pelirrosa, que se sentía escaneado por una máquina de rayos X, nadie nunca había visto en dirección a su pene de esa manera, le era muy incómodo **–Bien, mequetrefe… Nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, escuela, pasatiempo, trabajo y relación con mi princesa-** inquirió Jude, Natsu puso su mano en su frente tal y como lo haría un militar

**-¡Natsu Dragneel; Diecisiete años; Siete de Julio: Fairy Tail; hacer fotografías, tocar el piano y escuchar a Lucy cantando; trabajo en la Clínica Veterinaria de Layla Hearthphilia como ayudante y Lucy es sólo mi mejor amiga, Señor!- **respondió Natsu, nervioso y blanco como el mismo papel.

**-¿Dijiste Dragneel?- **preguntó Jude, cuyo desplante se hizo completamente amistoso **–No serás hijo de Igneel y Natsumi, ¿verdad?- **agregó, mirando a Natsu de manera esperanzada

**-S… Sí- **respondió Natsu extrañado; y de inmediato Jude lo abrazó por los hombros

**-¡Por Dios! ¡Si eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo!- **gritó el padre de Lucy, que se emocionó en demasía **-¡Ven, vamos a cenar!- **invitó, Natsu solo pudo aceptar debido al entusiasmo del hombre

_Se salvó por los pelos. De no haber sido así, ya no podría darle nietos a Igneel._

Jude y Natsu subieron la escalera junto a la ignorada Lucy, quien solo podía respirar tranquila. Al subir vieron a Layla terminando de arreglar la mesa; la rubia sonrió al ver a Jude tan feliz. Ella sabía sobre Igneel y Natsumi, pero decidió callarse para ver que reacción tendría Jude; ya saben, cosas de madres.

La rica cena tradicional fue disfrutada en un ambiente ameno. Al terminar, Layla recogió los trastes y se dedicaron todos a conversar.

**-Conocí a tu padre cuando teníamos siete años- **comenzó a relatar Jude, Natsu prestaba especial atención **–Formamos una banda a los dieciséis, junto con otros dos amigos, Icel Fullbuster y Liam Strauss. Conocimos a tu madre en uno de los eventos como al que fueron ustedes- **siguió, Lucy quedó desencajada

**-Nunca me contaste que tuviste una banda- **dijo Lucy, un tanto extrañada y a la vez curiosa

**-Éramos un asco, pero no importó mucho, nos divertíamos haciendo música- **dijo el hombre.

Se pasaron toda la noche conversando sobre el pasado de los padres de Natsu y los de Lucy. Los más jóvenes se enteraron de que Jude y Layla fueron padrinos de Igneel y Natsumi; y viceversa. También, Jude en un principio estaba enamorado de Natsumi, pero no se lo dijo a nadie e Igneel se le adelantó. Les gustaba pelearse.

Aunque, Jude detuvo su relato para abrazar a Lucy y a Natsu.

**-Cuando ustedes tenían como dos meses; Igneel, Natsumi, Layla y yo prometimos que un día se casarían- **dijo, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Layla

**-¿Quiénes?- **preguntó Natsu al no captar la información

**-Tú y Lucy- **respondió Layla

Una vez que dejaron de conversar, Natsu se fue a casa. Gajeel y Levy ya no estaban; vaya suerte, no querría que lo vieran en ese estado.

_Con la vista fija en la nada y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro;_

_Sí, como un completo gilipollas._

Se puso el pijama y se fue a acostar. No pudo dormir. Se casaría con la mejor cantante del mundo. Con la mejor cantante, con la mejor guitarrista, con la mujer con el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida. Dios estaba de su lado. El amor no era lo importante ahora, Natsu no era tan idiota como para no notar la atracción que sentía hacia ella, quizás pronto se convertiría en amor, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

_Se casarían en cuanto ambos salieran de la universidad, tal y como le había dicho Jude._

Casarse; eso sonaba extraño para él, que hacía una semana se había confesado a Lissana, su amiga de la infancia, y le había salido el tiro por la culata. Y él que creía estar locamente enamorado de ella, ni siquiera se había acordado de su existencia.

Lucy, por su parte, tenía la misma expresión de Natsu. La mirada perdida, sonrisa tonta. Es que, tener un marido con un cuerpo como el de Natsu dejaría a muchas con la boca abierta; y de nuevo, la imagen de Natsu desnudo volvía a su cabeza. "_Lucy, eres una pervertida. Debes dejar los fanfics lime, en serio" _pensó, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

_**~ Y, en otro lado de la ciudad ~**_

Una muchacha con el cabello corto y blanco estaba sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación. Triste. No debía haberse hecho la difícil y rechazarlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿En que Natsu pelearía por ella? Que ilusa había sido. Él ya tenía a otra persona con la cual compartir. Natsu se le confesó hacía una semana, pero al verlo junto a esa chica rubia, cantando sobre el escenario en vivo y en directo, observó amor. Supuso que Natsu aún no se daba cuenta, pero ellos dos se querían, eso era seguro.

Limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado e intentó dormir, lográndolo milagrosamente.

_**~ Dos días después ~**_

Lucy subía a toda prisa la escalera hacia la sala del club. Se había retrasado por que Sawa-chan le había pedido que acarreara unos papeles. La maldecía por eso, era _su trabajo_, Lucy no tenía por qué hacer esa labor.

Al entrar al salón, Erza la golpeó, Juvia y Cana se abalanzaron sobre ella y Levy simplemente se escondió.

**-¡Sí era tu novio!- **gritaron, Lucy se sonrojó con furor

**-¡Que no!- **respondió la rubia

**-¡Te sonrojaste!- **espetó Cana, apuntando a Lucy con su índice derecho

_**-¡Sí! ¡Se sonrojó!- **_gritaron Erza y Juvia

**-¡LEVY-CHAN!- **gritó Lucy, haciendo que Levy se escondiera aún más dentro del armario

_Sip, ella les había contado todo,_

_Y recibió un fuerte golpe gracias a ello._

Luego de que interrogaran a Lucy y ella omitiera el hecho de que algún día tendría que casarse con Natsu, se pusieron a ensayar. Lucy comenzó a tocar acordes al azar al igual que Erza y la golpeada Levy. Con sincronía, esos acordes al azar se fueron convirtiendo en los acordes de una canción que todas las chicas conocían.

_When i was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And cursed at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And i watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

Natsu estaba escuchando desde atrás de la puerta, quedando cada vez más maravillado. La voz de Lucy era angelical, y la de las demás muchachas no se quedaban atrás tampoco.

_And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day i promised__  
__Id never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist_

La puerta del salón se abrió, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta; ya que todas tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban completamente concentradas en la música.

_But darlin,__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

Natsu llevaba su cámara hipster –como le decía Gray a la cámara profesional que tenía, robada a su madre que era fotógrafa- y comenzó a sacar fotos a las chicas. Unas estaban centradas en Lucy, otras en Erza. Algunas en Cana o en Levy. No faltaron las que Juvia era el centro.

_Maybe i know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Or keep a straight face_

Natsu se sentó en el sofá del salón, obteniendo un gran ángulo para seguir fotografiando a las muchachas.

_And i've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that i was content__  
__With loneliness_

Lucy abrió los ojos debido a una foto que Natsu sacó con flash. Lo observó un momento mientras estaba concentrado en la pantalla de la cámara y sonrió un momento. Era extraño verlo concentrado.

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception_

Al percatarse de la mirada de Lucy, Natsu también la miró, y le tomó una foto, mientras sonreía

_Ive got a tight grip on reality__  
__But i cant__  
__Let go of what's in front of me here__  
__I know your leaving__  
__In the morning, when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some proof its not a dream_

Lucy se acercó un poco a Erza y pateó su canilla; una pequeña e imperceptible desafinación en el acorde hizo que todas abrieran sus ojos, cosa que Natsu aprovechó y tomó una foto

_Ohh-__You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception__  
__You, are, the only exception  
__You, are, the only exception_

_And im on my way to believing it._

_Oh, And Im on my way to believing it_

Al terminar de tocar, las muchachas se sentaron junto a Natsu y comenzaron a revisar las fotos. Definitivamente, Natsu debería andar con su cámara más seguido.

Lucy se fue junto a Natsu; si bien la rubia se llevaba su guitarra tal y como había dicho Natsu, no se llevaba su bolso, ese lo llevaba el pelirrosa.

Lucy sugirió que se fueran por el parque en donde se conocieron. Afuera de este mismo, había una reja de metal bastante gruesa, donde la rubia trepó y comenzó a hacer equilibrio. Abrió los brazos para ayudar a su labor. Natsu se adelantó un poco y le tomó una foto por delante.

En cuanto Lucy llegó al otro extremo de la valla, Natsu la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a bajar.

_Cosa que a Lucy no le disgustó para nada_

_De hecho, le hubiese gustado subirse de nuevo a la cerca y que Natsu la ayudase a bajar._

"_Lucy, debes dejar los fanfics románticos también" pensó._

Como ese Lunes era día de aseo, se le dio el día libre a Natsu, por lo que cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su respectiva casa.

Ya entrada la noche, Lucy se había puesto su pijama, y estaba dispuesta a acostarse después de peinar su cabello, pero vio a Natsu viéndola desde la ventana a través del espejo. Abrió su propio tragaluz y se apoyó de la misma manera.

**-No me tomes por pervertido, solo quería darte las buenas noches- **dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, Lucy solo suspiró **–Oh! Ten, Wendy lo hizo para ti. No quiso entregártelo porque le da vergüenza- **agregó, entregándole a Lucy un peluche de Plue hecho a mano

**-Gracias- **dijo la rubia, mirando maravillada a Plue **–Buenas noches- **agregó, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa a Natsu

**-Que descanses- **respondió él, entrando su cabeza a la casa; Lucy hizo lo mismo.

La rubia se acostó en su cama, abrazando el peluche que le había hecho Wendy, y simplemente se durmió.

_Lo bueno era que, por fin pudo tener sueños normales en los que no aparecía Natsu con su cuerpo de modelo._

_**~ Capitulo Cinco ~ Sin Título Porque no Quiero Darles Spoiler, LOL ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola! :D Han estado bien? Pues yo no :( Volví a la cárcel -perdón, escuela- así que no estoy feliz, de hecho, llevo dos días de clases y ya quiero salir de vacaciones e.e**

**ATENCIÓN! Todos los que me explicaron que es el Harlem Shake son:**_ AnikaDragneel - Boogieman - Car0 (Guest) - Paz16 - _ **¡Se han ganado un One Shot que intentaré subir dentro de poco! (Uno por cabeza, y siempre y cuando la inspiración decida acompañarme xD)**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente. Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta el próximo Domingo o Lunes :)**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	6. Wendy, la Prodigio

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei. Ni que yo tuviera una mente tan maestra como la de él ewe_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DE HOY!**_

_Al Fin te Encontré – Camila Silva_

_Nothing Like Us – Justin Bieber (Cover de JR Aquino) –para voz masculina :D-_

_**~ Capitulo Seis ~ Wendy, la Prodigio ~**_

_**-Señorita Myrria, su madre me dijo que viniera a hacerle compañía- **__hizo saber, Myrria lo miró extrañada_

_**-¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Solo dime Myrria- **__ordenó ella, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte_

_**-De acuerdo, Myrria- **__respondió él, imitando el gesto de mirar hacia el horizonte_

_**-Por cierto, ¿quién eres, Rébam?- **__inquirió la chica, que de inmediato recibió una mirada triste y melancólica_

_**-Yo… No sé quién soy- **__respondió el muchacho, provocando que Myrria lo mirase impresionada_

Un flash sacó a Lucy de su empedernida lectura furtiva en el trabajo. Maldijo a Natsu y a su cámara.

**-No puedes leer mientras trabajas- **dijo el pelirrosa, con su cámara aún en las manos. Miró la pantalla **–Aunque haces caras muy chistosas- **agregó, sonriendo mientras miraba las fotos que le había sacado a Lucy mientras leía.

**-Tú no puedes sacar fotos- **se defendió Lucy, cruzando los brazos

**-No te delato si no me delatas- **dijo Natsu, sudando frío al pensar en el desplante enojado de Layla. La conocía hace dos meses, y verla enojada no era algo recomendable

**-Hecho- **dijo la rubia, pensando en lo mismo que Natsu.

Terminaron sus labores diarias con bastante rapidez debido a que había sido un día lento. Natsu se fue a su casa con tranquilidad. Fue recibido por Wendy.

**-Natsu-san… Mamá se fue a Noruega- **dijo la peliazul, cabizbaja

**-Ay por favor…- **dijo el pelirrosa, golpeándose la frente **-¿Fue a buscar a Papá?- **agregó, Wendy asintió con su cabeza **–Ni modo, tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos- **espetó finalmente, rascando su cabeza **-¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?-**

**-Con esta van veintitrés- **respondió Wendy, cuya aura se volvió completamente oscura

**-Viejos impulsivos- **susurró Natsu **–Ven, vamos a hablar con Lucy- **invitó

Wendy iba a salir por la puerta, pero Natsu la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. La peliazul se sentó en la silla el escritorio y el pelirrosa abrió la ventana para hablar con su amiga.

**-¡Lucy!- **gritó, y en unos segundos, la rubia estuvo en la ventana.

**-Hola Wendy, gracias por el peluche- **dijo la muchacha al notar la presencia de la aludida **-¿Qué pasa?- **inquirió al ver al pelirrosa un poco preocupado

**-Mi tía se fue a Noruega a buscar a mi papá y nos dejó solos- **informó Natsu, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo

**-¿De nuevo?- **inquirió Lucy, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se le había informado eso

**-Sí- **dijo Natsu, sus dos compañeras suspiraron.

Siguieron conversando un rato hasta que Lucy los invitó a su casa. Pasaron por la ventana para ahorrarse el -para nada- larguísimo viaje. Wendy nunca había escuchado la voz melódica de Lucy, pero lo que le rubia tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algo.

_Dicen que no,__  
__que en la vida no se busca el amor__  
__Dicen también__  
__que es mejor que llegue solo,__  
__Cierto es_

La peliazul escuchaba maravillada la voz de Lucy. Era encantadora, como si un ángel estuviese cantando

_Porque yo te busque__  
__antes y fracase,  
confundida hasta me enamore__  
__solo me lastime del amor desconfié__  
__y dude y hasta un juego lo pensé_

Por su parte, Natsu no podía evitar sentirse tocado por la canción. Pero, Wendy estaba en su salsa, y una creciente admiración yacía dentro de su estómago. Hasta unas lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos, debido a la emoción de ver la pasión que ponía Lucy al cantar.

_Pero al Fin te encontré__  
__o me encontraste tu__  
__o quizás fue el amor que al final se apiado__  
__Pero al fin te encontré__  
__te vi y no dude  
sé que me equivocado__  
__y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado__  
__porque solo a ti__  
__Te Amo_

Ese _Te Amo _hizo que la mente de Natsu se revolviera. Wendy estaba absorta, ese mismo _Te Amo _había calado sus huesos

_Gracias por ser__  
__mi alegría, mi poesía, mi placer__  
__no importa el ayer__  
__tu presente y tu futuro quiero ser_

"Tu presente y tu futuro"hizo que algo en Natsu, simplemente despertara. No era algo extraño o difícil, pero desde ese momento decidió proteger a Lucy, de todo, de nada, hasta de él mismo en caso de que fuese necesario

_Porque yo te busque__  
__antes y fracase confundida__  
__hasta me enamore__  
__solo me lastime del amor desconfié__  
__y dudé,  
y hasta un juego lo pensé_

Wendy tenía un brillo especial en los ojos; el mismo brillo que Lucy tenía a su edad cuando escuchó tocar por primera vez a Houkago Tea Time. Seguramente, Wendy acababa de encontrar su vocación.

_Pero al Fin te encontré__  
__o me encontraste tu__  
__o quizás fue el amor que al final se apiado__  
__Pero al fin te encontré__  
__te vi y no dude  
sé que me equivocado__  
__y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado__  
__porque solo a ti__  
__Te Amo_

_Pero al Fin te encontré__  
__o me encontraste tu__  
__o quizás fue el amor que al final se apiado__  
__Pero al fin te encontré__  
__te vi y no dude  
sé que me equivocado__  
__y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado__  
__porque solo a ti__  
__Te Amo_

Lucy terminó de tocar y miró a Wendy. La pequeña peliazul seguía ensimismada. La rubia, con mucha cautela, dejó la guitarra en manos de su pequeña amiga, quien la recibió atontada.

**-Te enseñaré a tocar- **dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa **–Esperen un poco- **agregó, saliendo de la habitación

**-M… Me… Me enseñará- **dijo Wendy, mirando a Natsu con estrellas en los ojos

**-Sí, lo hará- **secundó Natsu, despeinando cariñosamente los cabellos de Wendy

Natsu prestó más atención a la habitación y reparó en el teclado eléctrico que estaba sobre el escritorio. Definitivamente no era el de Juvia, ese era completamente negro con las teclas blancas y negras. Nope, este teclado era, indudablemente, de Lucy, ¿quién más tendría un teclado blanco, donde las teclas que usualmente eran blancas esta vez eran negras y las que eran negras eran blancas? Sin mencionar que el armazón era blanco también.

Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba sentado delante de él. Presionó algunas teclas, como estirando los dedos. Ya llevaba un tiempo en el que no tocaba. Comenzó a tocar una melodía cualquiera, que se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en una canción que le gustaba bastante, solo la canción, el cantante no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto.

Justo cuando comenzaba a cantar, Lucy abrió la puerta con una guitarra acústica sin nada en especial en sus brazos…

_Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout what we had__  
__I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah.__  
__Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away?__  
__I wish that I could give you what you, deserve_

Lucy terminó de atravesar la puerta y se recargó en contra de ella, disfrutando de la voz de Natsu.

'_Cause nothing could ever, ever replace you__  
__Nothing can make me feel like you do.__  
__You know there's no one, I can relate to__  
__And know we won't find a love that's so true._

Wendy estaba impresionada, ¿desde cuándo era que Natsu tenía tan bella voz?

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me__  
__Together through the storm.__  
__There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me__  
__Together._

_I gave you everything, baby, everything I had to give__  
__Girl, why would you push me away?__  
__Lost in confusion, like an illusion__  
__You know I'm used to making your day._

Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar a su prima y a Lucy hacienda coros y ambientaciones, sonrió por eso

_But that is the past now, we didn't last now__  
__Guess that this is meant to be.__  
__Tell me was it worth it? We were so perfect__  
__But baby I just want you to see_

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me__  
__Together through the storm.__  
__There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me__  
__Together._

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me__  
__Together through the storm.__  
__There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me__  
__Together._

Natsu terminó de cantar y sintió los aplausos de sus compañeras. Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Reparó en la guitarra que Lucy llevaba consigo. No tenía nada en especial, una acústica normal y corriente que puedes encontrar en todos lados, ya que es barata y es perfecta para que los novatos aprendan.

**-Con esta aprendí yo- **dijo, enseñándole la guitarra a Wendy **–Y tú aprenderás con ella también- **agregó con una sonrisa, gesto que Wendy imitó

Lucy recuperó su guitarra negra y le entregó la acústica a Wendy. Le enseñó como sentarse de manera correcta, y como colocar los dedos; y en eso se les fue toda la tarde.

_Y esa misma tarde, descubrieron a un genio musical:_

_Wendy Marvell, Prodigio de la Guitarra._

Lucy y Natsu miraron impresionados a Wendy luego de descubrir su habilidad con la guitarra.

_Ni Lucy, ni Slash, ni Santana podrían con Wendy_

_**~ Capitulo Seis ~ Wendy, la Prodigio ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Se que tardé más que nunca -se supone que tengo que publicar cada Domingo/Lunes, los Martes no estaban en el trato- pero la cárcel -perdón, escuela- me tiene un poco -muy- ocupada xD xD **

**Bueno, el libro que Lucy lee al principio del capitulo es un fragmento del final del primer capitulo de mi historia original :) espero que les llame la atención -cofcofellinkdemiperfildeFanf icslandiaestáaquíenfanfictio ncofcof- **

**LEE ESTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE! La canción Nothing Like Us me gusta mucho a pesar de que no soy fan de Justin Bieber, solo para que quede claro owo**

**Bien, me voy a dormir porque son las 2:30 de la mañana y debería estar durmiendo xD Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta el Domingo/Lunes ÒwÓ**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	7. El Plan Macabro de Sawa-chan

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Hiro-sensei... Al cual ahora tengo planes de asesinar por que MATÓ A LUCY DEL FUTURO ¬¬ _

* * *

_**CANCIONES DE HOY!**_

_Zombie – The Cranberries_

_The One That Got Away – Katy Perry_

* * *

_**~ Capítulo Siete ~ El Plan Macabro de Sawa-chan ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

**-Insisto, los científicos nos están ocultando que alguna vez fuimos Pokémons para darles más importancia a los monos- **dijo Natsu, mientras caminaba junto a Lucy con rumbo a casa **–Digo, los monos son geniales y tal, pero, ¿realmente fuimos monos alguna vez?- **agregó, mirando a Lucy para exigirle una respuesta

**-Si Natsu, lo que tú digas- **respondió la muchacha, con una sonrisa. Natsu quedó contento cuando Lucy le dio la razón

**-Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el festival?-** preguntó el pelirrosa, arreglando los dos bolsos que llevaba, uno era el de Lucy y el otro el suyo

**-Mañana- **respondió Lucy, se notó un poco de nervios en su voz

**-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mañana!?- **gritó alarmado el pelirrosa. Rápidamente, le entregó el bolso a Lucy y se fue corriendo **-¡Pídele disculpas a Layla-san de mi parte! ¡No puedo ir a trabajar hoy!- **agregó, ya estando bastante lejos de la muchacha

Lucy no pudo decirle nada porque ya estaba muy lejos. Le restó importancia, Natsu era Natsu aquí y en Neptuno.

Siguió caminando hacia casa, y se escondió a medio camino al ver a Cana, sospechosamente de la mano con un hombre bastante más alto que ella. El tipo era rubio, y tenía los ojos verdes; además de que parecía mucho mayor.

Se escondió detrás de una tienda en cuando dicho tipo se sintió observado y volteó hacia atrás. Y en cuanto lo vio, casi se cayó de espaldas.

_¡Era Laxus, el profesor de educación física!_

Se sintió secuestrada por tres pares de brazos. No hizo nada porque sabía que sus captoras eran precisamente sus amigas, que se encontraban espiando a la pareja.

**-¿Qué pasó?- **inquirió la rubia a sus tres amigas

**-Después de que te fuiste, Cana-chan dijo que tenía que irse antes porque tenía un compromiso importante al que no se podía atrasar…- **comenzó Levy

**-Lo cual nos pareció raro, porque Cana es la persona más impuntual que conocemos…- **secundó Erza, a Lucy le recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca al saber que eso era cierto

**-Así que las chicas y Juvia la siguieron…- **siguió Juvia, rascándose la barbilla

**-La seguimos hasta la sala de profesores y salió de allí con Laxus-sensei- **finalizó Levy, para luego esconderse junto a las demás.

Laxus estaba sintiéndose observado desde hacía un rato, pero a Cana no parecía molestarle.

**-Cana, nos están siguiendo- **dijo el rubio, la aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros

**-Ignóralas, siempre lo hacen- **aclaró la pelicastaña; a Laxus le recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca

Lucy no pudo seguir persiguiendo a Cana y a Laxus por el mero hecho de que su madre debía estar convertida en una bestia al no saber nada de su hija. Se tuvo que ir corriendo, y robar una bicicleta a un muchacho en el proceso en cuanto vio las setenta y cuatro llamadas perdidas de Layla.

Al llegar, lo primero que recibió fue un regaño y una orden de ir a ducharse. Obedeció sin chistar, Lucy no era tonta.

Ya estando desnuda y a punto de entrar a la ducha, Lucy decidió colocar algo de música. Tomó su teléfono, abrió el reproductor y sonrió al reconocer la canción que comenzaba. Tosió un poco para poder cantar cuando ya estuvo bajo el chorro de agua.

_Another head hangs lowly__  
__child is slowly taken__  
__and if islands cause the silence__  
__who are we mistaking_

Tomó el guante/esponja y lo puso en su mano derecha. Comenzó a enjabonar su brazo izquierdo.

_But you see it's not me__  
__it's not my family__  
__in your head in your head__  
__they are fighting_

Se sentó en el borde de la tina y levantó la pierna izquierda, para comenzar a enjabonarla también.

_With their tanks and their bombs__  
__and their bombs and their guns__  
__in your head in your head they are crying_

Prosiguió con su pierna derecha, aprovechando también de ponerse de pie y comenzar a lavar sus muslos y genitales.

_In your head, in your head__  
__zombie, zombie, zombie__  
__what's in your head__  
__in your head__  
__zombie, zombie, zombie  
oh…  
do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Se puso de nuevo bajo el chorro de la ducha para enjuagarse, y cambió el guante/esponja a su mano izquierda para jabonar su brazo derecho

_Another mother's breaking heart is taking over  
the violence causes silence__  
__we must be mistaken_

Siguió el camino de su cuello y lo comenzó a jabonar, al igual que detrás de sus orejas y su cara

_I__t's the same old thing since 1916__  
__in your head in your head__  
__their still fighting__  
__with their tanks and their bombs__  
__and their bombs and their guns__  
__in your head in your head they are dying_

_In your head, in your head__  
__zombie, zombie, zombie__  
__what's in your head__  
__in your head__  
__zombie, zombie, zombie  
oh…  
do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

Tomó el champú entre sus manos y lo miró para asegurarse de que fuese el suyo y no el de su mamá. Los distinguía porque el de Layla era de arándanos y yogurt, en cambio el de ella era de chocolate.

Cambió la botella al percatarse de que era el de su madre y vertió un poco en su mano; mientras que la introducción de otra canción comenzaba a sonar…

_Summer after high school when we first met__  
__We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead__  
__And on my 18th Birthday__  
__We got matching tattoos_

Puso el champú sobre su cabeza y comenzó a restregarlo

_Used to steal your parents' liquor__  
__And climb to the roof__  
__Talk about our future__  
__like we had a clue__  
__Never planned that one day__  
__I'd be losing you_

Enjuagó el champú y volvió a verter un poco en su mano_In another life__  
__I would be your girl__  
__We keep all our promises__  
__Be us against the world_

Restregó su cabello durante un rato para volver a repetir el proceso de enjuague.

_In another life__  
__I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say__  
__You were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away_

Esta vez, tomó la botella de acondicionador y puso dos gotas en su mano

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash__  
__Never one without the other We made a pact__  
__Sometimes when I miss you__  
__I put those records on (whoa)_

Tomó las puntas de su cabello y untó el acondicionador en ellas. Luego las enjuagó.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed__  
__Saw you downtown singing the Blues__  
__It's time to face the music__  
__I'm no longer your muse_

Por último, tomó un cepillo masajeador con esponja y le puso un poco de jabón. Comenzó a pasarlo por su espalda

_But in another life__  
__I would be your girl__  
__We keep all our promises_

Se enjuagó por última vez y se quedó bajo el chorro de agua tibia

_Be us against the world_

Estaba tan relajada, que no se había percatado que cierta cabellera rosa estaba dando vueltas en su mente

_In another life__  
__I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say__  
__You were the one that got away__  
__the one that got away__  
__The one, the one, the one__  
__The one that got away_

Y que, de hecho, había estado recreando el video de la canción en su mente con él

_Bridge:__  
__All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)__  
__Can't replace you with a million rings (No)__  
__I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)__  
__Cause now i pay the price_

Cerró la llave de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, para luego salir y mirarse en el espejo

_In another life__  
__I would be your girl__  
__We keep all our promises__  
__Be us against the world_

_In another life__  
__I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say__  
__You were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away__  
__The one(X3)_

_In another life__  
__I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say__  
__You were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away_

Cepilló su rubio cabello hasta que estuvo conforme y comenzó a secarlo con el secador de cabello. Una vez que terminó, tomó su teléfono y se fue a su habitación. Se puso el pijama rápidamente y tomó la guitarra.

Lucy se encontraba en un lío estomacal debido a los nervios y a la emoción. Comenzó a tocar los acordes de varias canciones, justamente las canciones que se tocarían en el festival.

_Un brillo especial nació en los ojos de Lucy…_

_Yo lo llamaría… "Emoción Pre-Concierto"_

_**~ En Otro Lado de la Ciudad ~**_

Natsu corría de un lado a otro en el auditorio de la escuela de Lucy. En una vuelta cargaba una caja, y en otra vuelta cargaba otras tres. Pero no estaba solo, tres chicos y Laxus lo acompañaban.

_Sus acompañantes eran: Gajeel, un muchacho de cabellos azul claro, otro chico de cabellos negro-azulados… Y Laxus._

**-¡Gray! ¡Deja eso por allá!- **gritó el pelirrosa, indicándole un piano de cola blanco, que combinaba con el taburete que Gray llevaba en sus brazos **-¡Laxus! ¡Los trajes hay que llevárselos a Sawa-san!- **el hombre rubio y aparentemente el novio de Cana empujó un colgador con esmóquines hacia algún lugar, probablemente a la sala de profesores **-¡Jellal! ¡Los porta guitarras déjalos tras bambalinas! ¡Y, Gajeel! ¡Prueba como baja el telón!- **ordenó una vez más, mientras seguí de aquí hacia allá con sus cajas

Estuvieron cerca de nueve horas más arreglando todo, y para cuando eso pasó, ya eran casi las seis de la mañana.

Natsu corrió a su casa y de pura suerte no fue descubierto por Lucy. Por Wendy no debía preocuparse, ella estaba al tanto de todo. Del plan de Sawa-chan, de que él estaba involucrado a pesar de que no quisiera del todo, porque sí, Sawa-chan lo convenció de que lo hiciera a pesar del pánico escénico. Pero esa era otra historia, y no quería recordar a la Sawa-chan Yangire Musical…

Tomó desayuno con Wendy y Porlyusica de manera tranquila y amena. Vio televisión un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la tarde.

Se metió a la ducha y salió rápidamente. Fue a su habitación y se puso ropa interior antes de que se le olvidara. Abrió el clóset y tragó seco al ver ese traje allí, colgado, amenazándolo, susurrándole que Gray lo molestaría por el resto de la eternidad si se lo ponía. Pero luego recordó a Sawa-chan, y no dudó en sacarlo.

Buscó sus zapatos de vestir y los lustró, para luego ponerse ese esmoquin negro, con la muy común cola de pingüino al terminar la espalda. Respiró hondo, Natsu era un Dragneel, hijo de un renombrado productor musical en vacaciones muy duraderas debido a que le sobraba dinero y de una famosa fotógrafa dedicada al mundo de la moda.

Intentó poner el corbatín, hasta que se rindió. Lo dejó a un lado y se puso su bufanda, que resultó quedar bastante bien a modo de corbata.

Al salir de su casa, vio un pequeño auto rojo esperándolo.

**-Usted da miedo…- **dijo Natsu, a Sawa-chan le saltó una vena en la frente

**-Sólo súbete… ¿o prefieres hacer el ridículo de aquí a la escuela?- **dijo la mujer, a Natsu no le quedó otra más que subirse al auto y temer aún más por su integridad física y su facultad de darle nietos a Igneel.

En unos cinco minutos, llegaron a la escuela. Entraron por detrás, más concretamente por los estacionamientos. Sawa-chan guió a Natsu hacia una especie de sótano, y siguieron un laberinto de pasillos llenos de muebles hasta llegar debajo de lo que debería ser el auditorio, ya que el piano blanco se encontraba en ese sótano, con su taburete incluido. Natsu se sentó en él, y palpó las teclas, sin hacer ruido.

_Definitivamente, _

_Sawa-chan había ideado un plan realmente macabro para sorprender a Lucy…_

_**~ Capítulo Siete ~ El Plan Macabro de Sawa-chan ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

***se esconde* NO ME MATEN! *tapa sus oídos como lo haría Lily en caso de rayos* LA CÁRCEL -perdón, escuela- ME TIENE DEMASIADO OCUPADA Y POR ESO NO ACTUALICÉ TTnTT DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! De hecho, ahora estoy enferma y por eso pude actualizar, o si no, no hubiera podido :c**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy :3 Prometo que el Lunes les traeré otro cap :3 porque tengo algo de tiempito :D ya :) Los quiero, gracias por comprenderme :D Beban su lechita con chocolate como corresponde :D **

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	8. ¡Festival Time!

_**Disclaimer: **Ñeeh~ Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei :3_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DE HOY!**_

_Fuwa Fuwa Time – Houkago Tea Time (K-ON!)_

_Rascacielos – Demi Lovato_

_A Thousand Years Part 2 – Chritina Perri Ft. Steven Kazee (Soundtrack de Amanecer parte 2) _

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Ocho ~ ¡Festival Time! ~**_

Lucy se puso el vestido que le correspondía para las actividades del curso. Era simple, les había tocado el café de cosplay y ella había elegido a Hildegarde de Beelzebub.

Su padre fue a dejarla a la entrada del colegio en auto, y entró causando sensación. Es que ver a Lucy Hearthphilia, presidenta del Club de Música Ligera, con cosplay de Gothic Lolitha era mucho para sus fans.

Caminó a su salón y se encontró con Cana y Erza. Levy y Juvia estaban en otros cursos, ya las visitaría luego.

**-¡Lucy! ¡Recibe!- **gritó una de sus compañeras, una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y lentes, lanzándole a Lucy una libreta de hojas negras que combinaba con su traje.

Lucy caminó hacia la puerta del salón y debía actuar normalmente hasta que el hermano de una de sus compañeras apareciera para el evento que habían preparado; recrear una de las escenas del anime.

Dicho muchacho apareció antes e hizo una señal que Lucy captó a través de la ventana, por lo que se escondió donde las demás chicas estaban preparando las cosas.

El chico, al cual llamaremos Oga, llevaba un muñeco del bebé Beel en su espalda. Dicho muchacho atravesó el umbral del salón y todos se le quedaron mirando al reconocer al personaje.

**-No me queda otra que hacerme cargo de este crío hasta que encuentre a sus padres…- **susurró, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta y no se diera cuenta. Iba caminando hacia el área de preparación **–De todas formas… ¿Cómo dijo esa cosa que te llamabas?- **agregó, tomando el muñeco de su espalda y levantándolo delante de su cara

**-Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV- **dijo Lucy en tono lúgubre y misterioso, posicionando un sable de plástico previamente adquirido **–Rey Demonio…- **agregó mientras que Oga miraba hacia atrás **–¡Y un asqueroso humano como tú no puede hacerse cargo de él!- **gritó, atacando a Oga, que esquivaba hábilmente.

Siguieron con los ataques hasta llegar al pizarrón, donde ambos se quedaron de pie e hicieron una reverencia hacia el público. El muchacho se marchó entre los gritos de la gente del café.

**-Lucy, Cana, Erza, ya deberían irse- **dijo una de sus compañeras, las aludidas al principio se negaron, pero aceptaron al ver que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y que su presentación era a eso de las tres y media.

Corrieron rápidamente hasta el salón del club, donde ya las esperaban Levy y Juvia vestidas con esmóquines negros ajustados a sus figuras. Levy llevaba tacones para no parecer tan pequeña. Luego, apareció Sawa-chan, quien venía un tanto agitada porque al parecer venía corriendo.

**-¡Rápido, deberíamos estar en el auditorio!- **gritó, desvistiendo ella misma a Erza y vistiéndola en un santiamén. Hizo lo mismo con Cana y Lucy. Todas llevaban esmóquines ajustados, o mejor dicho adaptados para mujeres.

Con suerte llegaron a tiempo para su presentación, y los instrumentos ya estaban allí, por lo que no debían preocuparse mucho por ello.

En primera fila, se encontraban las chicas del anterior club. Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Azusa y Mugi, invitadas de honor.

Nuestras chicas con traje salieron al escenario y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, con Lucy en el centro haciendo de voz principal.

**-Hola a todos…- **dijo Lucy con voz dulce. Natsu podía escuchar todo desde el subterráneo **–Antes de nada quería darles las gracias por venir a todos, en especial a nuestro anterior club de música ligera- **agregó señalándolas, y muchos aplausos se hicieron presentes en el lugar **–¡Bien! Este es nuestro último año aquí, y por lo tanto es nuestra última presentación, así que quisimos hacer un tributo para nuestras sempais- **agregó **–Y para eso, quería invitar a Yui-sempai a cantar con nosotras en el escenario- **como siempre, Yui pegó un salto y trepó al escenario

**-¡Hola!- **saludó la mujer, con el entusiasmo que la caracteriza **–Gracias por invitarme, pero yo no puedo tocar sin Guitah- **agregó, rascándose la cabeza. Todos en el público se cayeron de espaldas

**-Sawa-chan ya se encargó de eso- **dijo Erza, a lo que Yui sonrió y Sawa-chan entró con la _Gibson Les Paul color Caoba _perteneciente a la enérgica mujer.

_Claro que Sawa-chan no se esperaba que Yui se lanzara a abrazarla y a frotar su mejilla con la de su antigua profesora._

**-Ahora sí!- **gritó Yui, volviendo a su micrófono

**-Muy bien- **dijo Lucy, levantando el pulgar en dirección a la sempai **–Chicos, chicas, esto es Fuwa Fuwa Time- **agregó la rubia, y por alguna razón, Mio se sonrojó.

Todas comenzaron a tocar. A pesar de la poca práctica, era imposible que a Yui se le olvidaran los acordes de la canción. Y de hecho, tampoco la letra, porque Lucy le había cedido el micrófono…

_Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato doki doki__  
__yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa__  
__itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru)  
Kimi no yokogao (kimi no yokogao)__  
__zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne__  
__yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)__  
__futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

Lucy hacía de coros a Yui, quién parecía estar gozando como en los viejos tiempos

_aa Kami-sama onegai__  
__futari dake no Dream Time kudasai__  
__o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo oyasumi_

Todas las chicas comenzaron a cantar con Yui; incluso Ritsu se había subido al escenario y cantaba junto a su amiga

_Fuwa fuwa time (fuwa fuwa time)__  
__Fuwa fuwa time (fuwa fuwa time)__  
__Fuwa fuwa time (fuwa fuwa time)_

Sawa-chan apareció tocando su guitarra

_Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo haato zuki zuki__  
__sarige na egao wo fukayomi sugite Overheat!__  
__itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita)  
Kimi no majikao (kimi no majikao)__  
__hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo__  
__yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)__  
__futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no_

De nuevo, todas coreaban

_aa Kami-sama doushite__  
__suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no__  
__totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?__Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte__  
__shizen ni hanaseba__  
__nanika ga kawaru no ka na?__  
__sonna ki suru kedo_

Yui tomó aire

_Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo__  
__hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo__  
__te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne__  
__aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)_

Lucy dijo eso último

_aa Kami-sama onegai__  
__ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!__  
__moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne_

Erza soltó su guitarra e instó al público a corear y a aplaudir

_Fuwa fuwa time (fuwa fuwa time)__  
__Fuwa fuwa time (fuwa fuwa time)__  
__Fuwa fuwa time (fuwa fuwa time)_

Apenas tocó el último acorde, Yui se lanzó a los brazos de Lucy. Dio las gracias y bajó del escenario, llevándose a Ritsu con ella.

**-Bueno, debemos seguir, aunque ustedes no se librarán de tocar algo luego- **dijo Lucy, refiriéndose a las sempais **–Bueno, la siguiente canción no la compusimos nosotras, de hecho, no pudimos componer porque hasta hace tres meses no teníamos salón. Bien, es una canción que va dedicada a cada una de las personas aquí presentes, que se guardan sus problemas para sí mismos y se desmoronan, ignorando que siempre habrá una persona que escuche tus problemas… Esto es Rascacielos…-**

El piano de Juvia comenzó a sonar, solo. Lucy tomó aire…

_Lloro al cielo, y en mis manos  
veo sus lágrimas caer,  
el silencio, me hace daño  
se acabó nuestro querer.  
La tristeza, me castiga  
y se apropia de mi ser_

Lucy tomó el micrófono con ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión,  
romperme todo el corazón  
como a un cristal, que se cae al suelo…  
Pero te juro que al final  
sola me voy a levantar  
Como un Rascacielos  
Como un Rascacielos…_

Natsu oía la voz de Lucy desde el subterráneo. Le sonaba más sentimental que nunca, como si esa canción le llegara

_Poco a poco, con el tiempo  
voy a olvidarme de ti  
no te vas a dar cuenta  
de que estoy sangrando aquí  
Mis ventanas, se han quebrado  
Mas no me voy a rendir_

Todo el público tenía la misma impresión que Natsu, esa canción le llegaba mucho a Lucy

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión,  
romperme todo el corazón  
como a un cristal, que se cae al suelo…  
Pero te juro que al final  
sola me voy a levantar  
Como un Rascacielos  
Como un Rascacielos…_

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lucy, pero pasó desapercibida

_Vete a volar, yo estoy mejor así  
muy lejos de ti  
No vuelvas más, yo ya lo decidí  
Sin tu recuerdo aprenderé a vivir_

La rubia volvió a abrir los ojos, con tanta fuerza que hasta deba un poco de miedo. Era algo así como autosuperación

_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión,  
romperme todo el corazón  
como a un cristal, que se cae al suelo…  
Pero te juro que al final  
sola me voy a levantar_

El público estaba helado

_Como un Rascacielos  
Como un Rascacielos…_

Los aplausos del público no tardaron en aparecer. Lucy sonrió dulcemente e hizo una reverencia.

**-Ok! Ahora vamos con lo siguiente!- **dijo Sawa-chan, robando el protagonismo **–Chicas, bajen del escenario… Excepto tú, Lucy- **indicó. Las muchachas hicieron caso al ser conscientes del plan de Sawa-chan…

Es que era algo muy simple: Al verse frustrada amorosamente, Sawa-chan había decidido unir a toda costa a Natsu y a Lucy. Les comentó su plan a las demás miembros del club, y ellas aceptaron sin chistar. Convencer al pelirrosa implicado en el caso fue otra cosa… Tuvo que usar la violencia para hacer que Natsu entendiera que ya le gustaba demasiado Lucy, y que no quería que nadie más la tocase. Ahora, él tenía que conquistarla, ¿no? Suerte que había quedado en familia que iban a casarse, porque si Sawa-chan se enteraba… Ay, pobres chicos…

**-¡Suban la tarima!- **ordenó la profesora mientras bajaba del escenario. Cuando dio la orden, un piano comenzó a sonar…

El escenario comenzó a abrirse, y del agujero apareció Natsu, vestido de forma muy elegante mientras tocaba el precioso piano blanco de cola. Por inercia, Lucy comenzó a cantar y tocar su guitarra al saber la canción…

_The day we met  
Frozen, I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my heart  
Beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow_

La rubia estaba sorprendidísima, pero eso no quitó que se sintiera bien esta sorpresa.

_One step closer_

De hecho, le gustaba que Natsu estuviera allí; y quería creer que era por ella. Y efectivamente estaba allí por ella, pero eso no lo sabría hasta después.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Una tramoya terminó de ponerle un micrófono inalámbrico a Lucy y ella por fin pudo moverse libremente por el escenario

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Se sentó sobre la cola del piano y se dedicó a mirar a Natsu, sin dejar de cantar. El pelirrosa la imitó.

_One step closer_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos… Y el resto del mundo dejó de existir

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Solo eran ellos dos, perdidos en la mirada del otro mientras las voces salían de manera rutinaria de sus cuerdas vocales, cosa que todo el mundo notó

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Entre el público, los amigos de Natsu lo miraban impresionado. ¿Quién creería que ese era el tonto al que estaban acostumbrados?

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Entre el público, tres hermanos miraban a los artistas en el escenario. La menor de ellos no pudo más y salió del salón

_One step closer_

Fue seguida por sus dos hermanos, una chica de la edad de Erza y un muchacho alto con un montón de músculos

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Y ni Natsu ni Lucy se percataron de que acababan de romper un corazón.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Una explosión de aplausos se hizo presente en el auditorio. Las sempais invitadas estaban emocionadas, tanto que Yui y Mugi estaban llorando. Sawa-chan también. Los amigos de Natsu gritaban cosas incoherentes a forma de apoyo. Y el telón bajó. Los micrófonos Natsu y Lucy fueron apagados, y ellos mismos fueron sacados del escenario.

Salieron en silencio. Lucy estaba fundida en rojo, mientras que él solo esperaba a que estuvieran más en privado para hablar. Llegaron a una banca detrás del gimnasio, donde no había gente.

**-¿Sorpresa?- **dijo Natsu una vez que se sentaron allí, solo recibió un desprecio tierno y una inflada de mejillas como respuesta **–Lucy…- **susurró, comenzando a hacer cosquillas en la cintura de la rubia **–No te pega enojarte- **agregó con una sonrisa como las que solo él tiene todo el tiempo

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó la chica, evitando mirar a Natsu

**-¿Por qué, qué?- **dijo de vuelta el muchacho, al no entender del todo la pregunta

**-¿Por qué una canción tan bonita? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué eres tan genial? ¿¡Por qué eres tan perfecto!? ¿¡Acaso no entiendes que mi corazón se enreda cada vez que pasan cosas como estas!?- **gritó, explotó, se desquitó Lucy poniéndose de pie, dejando a un pelirrosa impresionado

**-¿A ti también?- **preguntó el pelirrosa, haciendo que Lucy volviera a sentarse

**-eh?- **dijo la muchacha

**-Yo… Estoy igual que tú…- **hizo saber Natsu tras un suspiro **–Pero la verdad, no quiero apurar las cosas… ¿Qué tal si fingimos que esta conversación nunca pasó? Es muy vergonzoso- **agregó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-Natsu… tú…- **dijo Lucy, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial

**-Yo…- **dijo el pelirrosa, extrañado por la actitud de Lucy

**-Piensas en algo más que en estupideces…- **finalizó la rubia, haciendo que Natsu se fuera de espaldas

**-Lucy… tú…- **dijo Natsu **–Eres capaz de decir estupideces- **finalizó, recibiendo un leve codazo en el brazo **–Ven, vamos a ver el festival-** agregó, tomando a la rubia de la mano. Caminaron entre la gente para comenzar a visitar distintos puestos

_La gente los miraba por dos razones…_

_Número Uno: Sus llamativos esmóquines_

_Número Dos: Se veían demasiado bien juntos _

_**~ Capitulo Ocho ~ ¡Festival Time! ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola! No me esperaban, eh? Bueno, esto iba a publicarlo ayer, pero no me dio el tiempo por quedarme viendo anime así que lo publico ahora xD Espero que les haya gustado :3 Ahora lash coshash sherán muuuy diferentesh entre eshtosh dosh :3 En el próx cap vamos a seguir en el festival, de todas formas :D**

**Por cierto... Me dio pena Lissana aquí :c me siento un poquitín culpable :c pero las cosas son así **

**En fin, yo me marcho :3 ¡Beban leche con chocolate! :D**

**Bye Bye**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	9. El Lado Oscuro de Lucy

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Hiro-sensei :D_

**_Nota:_**_ Dejaré de usar los diálogos en negrita ya que descubrí como hacer el guión largo :D_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DE HOY!**_

_Él me Mintió – Anahí_

_**~ Capitulo Nueve ~ El Lado Oscuro de Lucy ~**_

Luego de recorrer casi todos los puestos de la feria, Lucy estaba exhausta. No como Natsu que como siempre, rebozaba de energía. La rubia se sentó en una banca del patio y el pelirrosa fue a comprar helados.

Lucy comenzó a meditar sobre la montaña de peluches que entre los dos se habían ganado. Lucy ganó unos tres en un puesto de tiro, otros dos en pinball y uno más que había comprado. Natsu ganó cuatro en ese juego que tienes que golpear la base con un martillo, y otros tres en comer todo lo que pudiera en un minuto… Prueba que repitió tres veces. ¿Qué haría con tanto peluche?

–Ten– dijo Natsu, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le entregaba un helado de chocolate

–Gracias…– murmuró la muchacha sin dejar de mirar los peluches –¿Qué haremos con ellos?– inquirió finalmente, señalando la montaña felpuda junto a ambos

–¿Y si se los damos a Wendy?– dijo el muchacho, mirando los peluches

–Si… Es una buena idea– respondió Lucy, dándole una lamida a su helado

En eso, llegó la pandilla de Natsu…

–Oye, Llamita, no sabía que tenías un talento oculto– dijo Gray, semidesnudo como siempre

–Cállate Hielito, solo estás celoso porque yo sé hacer algo y tú solo sabes desvestirte– respondió Natsu, restándole importancia al hielito parlante

–¿Cuándo demonios?– inquirió el muchacho peliazul oscuro, a modo de suspiro

–Gray no cambiará– murmuró Jellal, Lucy se sonrojó al ver que Gray encontró su ropa y se la puso, pero se sacó todo para abajo. Se cubrió los ojos y Natsu reventó la cabeza de Gray con la mirada

–¡Oye, ponte ropa Gray!– saltó Natsu, cubriendo las partes nobles del pelinegro con la chaqueta de su esmoquin

Juvia, que estaba pasando por allí junto con Erza, Cana y Levy, murió al ver a ese muchacho sin ropa alguna. Revivió en el instante y corrió hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos.

–¡Juvia te ama, joven desconocido!– gritó, y comenzó a besuquearlo. Gray por su puesto oponía todo tipo de resistencia, pero luego cedió al ver que no podría hacer nada. No podía negar que le gustaba

–_¡JUVIA!– _gritaron sus amigas, corriendo a socorrer al muchacho. Gray se enojó por eso pero no lo demostró.

–Juvia, no puedes ir por la vida besuqueando hombres– regañó Levy, a lo que la otra peliazul se deprimió un poco

–_Debes conocerlos primero– _secundaron Erza, Cana y Lucy. A Levy le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca, su regaño se había ido al carajo.

No había nada que hacer.

Erza, por su parte, estaba mirando detenidamente al chico de cabellos azul claro que respondía al nombre de Jellal.

–Chicas... ¿Qué le pasa a Erza?– inquirió Levy al ver a la pelirroja perdida en su mundo. Sus amigas tambien la miraron, y se fijaron que estaba mirando como Jellal ayudaba a Natsu y a Gajeel a buscar los calzones de Gray; bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Laxus, que era el que menos ayudaba y que de todas maneras ni parecía profesor.

Claro, no siguieron mirando al percatarse de la atenta mirada que la pelirroja les estaba dirigiendo. Estaban demasiado concentradas en mirar a Jellal que no se dieron cuenta de que Erza se había percatado de sus miradas.

–Su rostro me es familiar, pero no logro saber de donde– hizo saber, sus amigas solo suspiraron, quedando con unas ganas increíbles de saber de donde era que Erza conocía a ese muchacho.

Cuando Gray estuvo vestido, Natsu y su pandilla se acercaron a Lucy y las muchachas. El pelirrosa hizo de anfitrión y presentó a todos logrando muchas cosas; que Levy se acercara a Gajeel que era su novio; que Erza se acercara a hablar con Jellal; que Cana se acercara a Laxus y que Juvia se aferrara al brazo de Gray.

_Sip, Natsu y Lucy quedaron completamente en el olvido._

_Pero, eso a nadie le importó._

El pelirrosa y su rubia acompañante tomaron su montaña de peluches y se dirigieron al salón del club de música para dejarlos allí. Posteriormente salieron del salón, y vieron bastante alboroto en la planta baja del edificio escolar, por lo que se acercaron a investigar.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Lucy a una chica de primero que ubicaba porque a veces visitaba el club

–Lucy-sempai, Sting-san la está buscando– contestó la muchacha, alarmada

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron desmesuradamente al momento en que la chica le mencionó el nombre de Sting. Rápidamente, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules invadieron su mente; dejándola completamente desorientada.

_***Flash Back***_

–_Sting..._– _ susurró Lucy, mirando como su novio besaba a una muchacha peliblanca que ubicaba; su nombre era Yukino_

_La mano de Minerva se había posado sobre su hombro mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia, pero Lucy la corrió con rabia y se fue caminando lentamente. Estaba llorando, le dolía lo que acababa de ver; y eso que no parecía que estuviese siendo forzado, porque cuando te fuerzan a hacer algo no tocas traseros o pechos de esa manera indecente y en plena calle. Quizás desde cuando ese desgraciado había estado jugando con ella, y como Lucy estaba enamorada, jamás se percató._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

–Natsu, sácame de aquí por favor– rogó Lucy, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Natsu solo supo pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy y caminar junto a ella fuera del establecimiento. Estaban por cruzar el portón de entrada, cuando una voz masculina los detuvos

–Estás igual de guapa que siempre... Blondie– susurró aquella persona, que para Natsu era un completo desconocido, aunque no tanto así para Lucy –Oh... ¿Es que acaso no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara?– agregó acercándose a la rubia, Lucy agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro

–Hey, ¿tú quien eres y que quieres con mi novia?– dijo Natsu al percatarse del humor de Lucy. Se paró en frente de ella para que el rubio no se acercase

–¿Novia? Veo que lo puta no se te ha quitado– comentó Sting, haciendo que Natsu se enojase a más no poder

El pelirrosa se le acercó a Sting y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, justo sobre el bordado de su escuela, Sabertooth.

–¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarle así?– dijo Natsu, y justo cuando el pelirrosa iba a propinarle un buen golpe en la cara, la voz de Lucy lo detuvo.

–A ti si que no se te quita lo hijo de puta, ¿verdad?– susurró, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, seguía llorando –¿Con cuántas te has acostado ya? ¿Cinco, diez? ¿Quizás veinte?– agregó, mientras caminaba hacia Natsu. Tomó su manga para luego acercarse a él y abrazarse a su brazo. Lo único que quería era irse, pero primero le diría un par de cosas a Sting –¿Sigues con Yukino? ¿O por fin te decidiste por la perra de Minerva?– el rubio agudizó la vista al verse descubierto –Me daría vergüenza estar con alguien que me doblara la edad... aunque supongo que debe ser excelente en la cama como para que estés con ella– agregó, Natsu se sorprendía cada vez más con cada palabra –No me extraña que la hallan despedido de tu escuela por estarse acostando con los alumnos–

–Cállate que aquí la única puta eres tú...– intentó defenderse Sting, pero Lucy no sucumbió, de hecho, eso avivó más la furia de la rubia

–¿Quieres que te recuerde las veces que te descubrí engañándome, Sting? ¿O las veces que enviaron a investigar a Minerva por pedofilia?– agregó la rubia, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Obligó a Natsu a seguirla y salieron de la escuela. Caminaron en silencio hacia el parque, donde Lucy simplemente, sucumbió. Se desmayó ante la tensión; y Natsu sabía eso, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el lugar donde estaba el árbol donde se conocieron.

El lugar estaba igual, sólo que la rama que se le había roto a Lucy ya no estaba, pero la reemplazaba una pequeña ramita verde que estaba creciendo para soportar el peso de alguna otra chica en búsqueda de una gata.

Natsu se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y apoyó la cabeza de Lucy en sus piernas, para hacer de almohada. Luego de un rato, la rubia despertó.

–Oh... El árbol– susurró la muchacha sin ninguna tipo de matiz en su voz, observando la pequeña ramita verde que crecía en el lugar, sin levantarse del cómodo regazo de Natsu.

–Creí que no querrías que Layla-san te viera así, por eso te traje aquí– dijo Natsu, comenzando a jugar con las hebras doradas del cabello de Lucy

–Gracias– respondió la chica, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Natsu

–¿Quieres hablar? Puedo esperar de todos modos si no quieres decir nada– dijo el chico, la muchacha solo asintió, dándole a entender que si contaría algo.

Natsu se extrañó un poco al ver que la rubia sacaba su Smarthphone y buscaba el reproductor de música. Claro, cantaría.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Natsu comprendió de inmediato que era lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo no recordar la entrañable letra de aquella canción que le gustaba tanto a la tía Porlyusica?

_Él me mintió,  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad;  
Él me mintió,  
no me amaba,  
nunca me amó.  
Él dejó que lo adorara,  
él me mintió._

Los ojos de Lucy comenzaban a cristalizarse de nuevo, pero la mano de Natsu se posó sobre la suya; causándole una paz increíble.

_Él me mintió,  
era un juego y nada más;  
era sólo un juego cruel de su vanidad,  
él me mintió._

_Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado,  
soy tan desdichada  
quisiera morirme.  
Mentiras, todo era mentira,  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía._

_Él me mintió,_  
_él me dijo que me amaba_  
_y no era verdad._  
_Él me mintió,_  
_no me amaba,_  
_nunca me amó,_  
_Él dejó que lo adorara_  
_Él me mintió._

_Él me mintió  
era un juego y nada más  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
Él me mintió_

_De todo el amor que juraba_  
_jamás hubo nada_  
_yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba..._  
_Mentiras, todo era mentira_  
_los besos, las rosas_  
_las falsas caricias que me estremecían_

_Señor, tú que estás en los cielos  
y que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella  
en mi piel de sus dedos._

_Él me mintió_  
_Él me mintió._

En cuanto terminó de cantar, Natsu la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella se apoyó en su pecho y rompió en llanto. El pelirrosa no podía evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimillas, estaba bastante ligado a Lucy y lo que menos quería era verla sufrir; más aún por un idiota como ese rubito que había tenido el descaro de llamarla puta, siendo que era la chica más pura que podía conocer. Ya arreglaría cuentas con ese imbécil, ahora debía estar con Lucy.

Cuando Lucy terminó de desahogarse, decidieron volver a sus casas. Iban ya de camino, cuando las voces de la pandilla los detuvieron.

–¡Lu-chan!– gritó Levy, que fue la primera en llegar junto a ellos. La menuda chica solo se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga, haciendo que Lucy apoyara su frente sobre su mollera.

–Lucy, no te hizo nada, ¿cierto?– inquirió Erza, tronándose los dedos con toda la dispocisión de volver a la escuela y darle una lección a Sting. Lucy negó con la cabeza –Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?– preguntó de nuevo

–Me... Me hace mal verlo... es todo– respondió la rubia, sonriendo

–Hey, Lucy-san, si quieres lo golpeamos– mencionó Jellal, siendo secundado por Gajeel y Gray; Laxus solo bufó.

–Gracias, pero no– dijo la chica, ya más compuesta –De todas formas, no me gustaría que se metan en problemas por mis asuntos, no se preocupen– agregó, dándoles una bonita sonrisa a los muchachos

–Recuerda que para cualquier cosa puedes recurrir a nosotros, los amigos de Natsu son nuestros amigos también– mencionó Gray, para luego ir todos a la casa de Lucy.

_Por suerte, Lucy superó todo en las dos horas que había pasado en el parque,_

_Recostada en el regazo de Natsu._

_**~ Capitulo Nueve ~ El Lado Oscuro de Lucy ~ Fin ~ **_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

***Se monta en un tanque nuclear***

**Pulgaah-Chan: TÚ! MALDITA BASTARDA QUE DECIDISTE ABANDONARME**

**Inspiración: Lo siento... pero también necesito vacaciones...**

**Pulgaah-Chan: NO! NO LAS NECESITAS! NO HACES NADA! SOLO DEBES DARME IDEAS MIENTRAS ESTÁS BEBIENDO TÉ! *le dispara con el tanque, pero la inspiración es inmortal***

**Inspiración: Sorry... I'm surrender... Voy a mi casa en el Valle de las Ideas en Pulgaah-landia. Luego me dices como te fue**

**Pulgaah-Chan: BASTARDA! **

**Y bueno, esa es una de las razones por las que no actualicé, la Inspiración me abandonó; pero ahora está trabajando como se debe :D :c lo otro es que la escuela me tiene muy ocupada :c pero hoy pude terminar este capitulo :D espero que les haya gustado :) A mí me gustó :D Aunque, bueno, Lucy me quedó un poco OoC, pero es que era necesario :3**

**_Anécdota de la_ Semana:** Estaba viendo el capitulo del manga el viernes, y mi mamá estaba al lado mío. Le gustó Fairy Tail y ahora lo está leyendo desde el principio :D Mi madre vale millones :) Sip, tengo una madre en camino a ser otaku :D**  
**

**Bueno, eso. Ya me voy, son las 3:47a.m y quiero dormir ya :) hasta el domingo :D **

**¡Beban mucha Leche con Chocolate hasta la próxima!**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	10. Avisito

Hola Chicos! Lamento ilusionarlos, pero esta vez no les traigo un capitulo, sino un aviso un tanto importante... Tendré que pausar el fic porque la maldita escuela no me deja en paz; ya que se acerca el aniversario número 70 de la misma y soy la Vicepresidenta del curso, por lo que la Presidenta y yo estamos realmente ocupadas; de hecho casi no tengo tiempo y me tengo que quedar hasta más tarde en la escuela... También he estado bajando un poco mi rendimiento en la escuela y no quiero que eso me pase ya que el año pasado casi repetí el curso; además estoy en un Liceo Técnico Comercial, por lo que en unos meses más debo elegir una carrera para estudiar y no puedo tener malas notas... Espero que comprendan :D

Emmm... ¿Qué se me queda en el tintero? Ah! Sí, las personas a las que les debo el One-Shot por lo del Harlem Shake... ¡Les ruego que esperen! ¡Les aseguro que intentaré traérselos pronto! :DD

Bien, espero que no se enojen conmigo xD Eso, beban su lechita con chocolate hasta que pueda actualizar... Y les prometo que será algo muy asdasdasdas :D es que lo tengo pensado y tal, pero no lo he escrito aun xD

**Dato Curioso: **El Domingo pasado me regalaron un violín :3 comenzaré a aprender desde mañana, una amiga me enseñará :D soy feliz por eso :D pero me consume un poco más de tiempo :c Pero espero que valga la pena :D

SEPAN QUE LOS AMO, CABRONES Y CABRONAS!

Bye Bye

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	11. Una Voz Hermosa

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei._

* * *

**CANCIONES DE HOY!**

_Stargazer – Miku Hatsune_

_Meltdown – Rin Kagamine_

_Tori no Uta - IA _

_Just Be Friends – Luka Megurine (Piano Version, la que se encuentra por medio del usuario Dullahan 999 )_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Diez ~ Una Voz Hermosa ~**_

El día era soleado y relajante para cualquiera. Los pajaros cantaban la dulce melodía primaveral, acompañados del silvido del viento al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles. Cada persona en el parque no podía evitar el reflejo de sentarse en alguna banca a disfrutar del clima, quizás acompañándolo de un helado.

—¡Que buen clima hace hoy!— exclamó una muchacha a su madre, mientras que esta le compraba un helado

—¿Verdad que sí?— inquirió la mujer, mientras recibía lo comprado al vendedor

_Claro, hasta que un mono, una chica rubia y un muchacho pelirrosa pasaron corriendo junto a ella_

_Acompañados de una mujer rubia parecida a la muchacha, y de una niña de cabellos azules_

—¡Que no escape!— gritó Layla, que era participante de la persecución al estúpido y sensual mono Luffy, que había escapado de la clínica.

—_¡Lo sabemos!__— _gritaron los otros tres, separándose para interceptar a Luffy

Natsu fue por el centro, Lucy por su derecha y Wendy fue por la izquierda. Los tres corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas daban, hasta que Natsu alcanzó a Luffy; pero eso no bastó, ya que el monito escapó de él antes de que lo tuviera completamente sujetado.

El mono saltó sobre Wendy, y Layla lo interceptó; pero este volvió a escapar, y Lucy lo abrazó para que no volviera a irse. El animal se rindió y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Lucy, como un bebé.

—Por suerte lo alcanzaste...— dijo Layla en cuanto Lucy apareció con Luffy en sus brazos

—Si— respondió la muchacha, acariciando al pequeño chimpancé.

Natsu había quedado completamente en el olvido, mirando a su amiguito Luffy con astante repudio. De pronto, su teléfono sonó; cosa que le extrañó bastante porque el único que lo llamaba era Gray y por eso mismo había borrado su número del teléfono de su mejor amigo. En cuanto vio la pantalla, vio que era Grandine.

—¿Diga?— preguntó al contestar, descubrió que su tía se encontraba bastante exaltada.

—_¿¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE LA PUTA DE NATSUMI SE HABÍA OPERADO!?__—_gritó la mujer del otro lado de la línea, se la notaba colérica y exaltada. Dicho grito no era para Natsu, sino que para otra persona que debía estar en su compañía allá en Noruega

—¿Eh?— respondió el pelirrosa, extrañado

—_¡Dame acá!__—_ gritó Igneel, se escuchó una leve interferencia debido a que el padre de Natsu había arreabatado el teléfono con fuerza

—¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?— pidió Natsu, ya estaba un poco cansado de escuchar discusiones telefónicas todo el tiempo

—_¡Voy a ser padre! ¡De nuevo!__—_ gritó el pelirrojo, y a Natsu se le cayó el teléfono de las manos

—Natsu, ¿qué te pasa?— inquirió Lucy, que ya no llevaba a Luffy puesto que lo tenía Layla que ya debía estar en la clínica

—Her...Her... Her— balbuceaba el muchacho

La rubia reparó en que el teléfono de su amigo barra prometido estaba en el suelo, así que lo levantó y lo puso en su oído. Iba a preguntar algo, pero los gritos lejanos de un hombre se lo impidieron

—_¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a ser padre!__—_ canturreaba Igneel, cosa que hizo _click _en el cerebro de Lucy

—¿Tendrás un...— dijo la rubia, a la par que los ojos de Natsu se llenaban de brillo

—¡Seré hermano mayor, cabrones!— gritó el muchacho, y Lucy se fue de espaldas

Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar miraron a Natsu, que saltaba de un lugar a otro. Luego, aun sin conocerse, las personas compadecieron a Lucy.

—Natsu...— susurró la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia al ver que Natsu se ponía a bailar sobre una banca, mientras tarareaba una estupidez —¡Que te calmes!— gritó, y Natsu dejó de cantar.

—A... Aye...— sintieron ambos el maullido debil proviniente de una banca.

Caminaron detrás de la banca en la que Natsu estaba bailando y vieron una caja volteada, como cubriendo algo. Lucy la tomó y la volteó, descubriendo que debajo de ella había un pequeño gatito de color azul. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas con el felinito, quien los miró rogándole a todos los santos que lo recogieran; se veía humedecido y debil, como si hubiese estado varios días allí.

—Hola amigo— dijo Natsu, rescatando al gatito de la caja, para posteriormente sentarse en la banca.

Lucy se sentó junto a Natsu y a ese pequeño amigo que había aparecido. El felino estornudó, y los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Puedo quedármelo?— le preguntó a Lucy, y ella solo suspiró.

—Sí, puedes— dijo, aunque en realidad no importaba la opinión de ella.

Natsu comenzó a acariciar el mentón del felino, y este empezó a ronronear. La emoción que Natsu sintió era incomparable, simplemente se enamoró de ese gatito en cuanto lo vio.

Lucy sugirió que lo llevaran a la clinica, para corroborar si se encontraba en perfecto estado. Al llegar, tuvieron que tocar el timbre ya que estaba cerrado.

Jude abrió la puerta, y saludó afectuosamente a Natsu, ignorando a Lucy.

La rubia fue en búsqueda de su madre, que estaba conversando amenamente con Wendy. Se detuvo antes de entrar y espió un momento...

—¿En serio?— dijo Layla, impresionada —Natsu-kun realmente quiere que Lucy sea...— agregó, pero la voz de Wendy la interrumpió

—Si— respondió la pequeña, que a su vez tambien se quedó callada al ver que Lucy estaba entrando a la cocina

—Mamá, te necesito— dijo la rubia menor, intentando aparentar que no había oido nada. Suerte que su actuación fue magistral y no la descubrieron, pero la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

Desde el comedor a la clinica Lucy explicó la situación. Layla se mentalizó para encontrarse con lo peor, pero solo era un pequeño gatito de un mes, un poco resfriado debido a los cambios de clima, además de estar asqueroso no tenía nada grave. Estaba bien en peso, sus patas estaban sanas y estaba comiendo bien.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás?— preguntó Wendy, con su inocencia habitual.

Natsu sostuvo a su nueva mascota delante de su cara. Lo miró en silencio durante un minuto, donde el gatito solamente dijo _Aye_, lo que parecía ser su maullido.

—Happy— dijo el pelirrosa finalmente. Lucy y Wendy se le quedaron mirando incrédulas durante un par de segundos, pero luego asintieron apoyando la decisión.

Layla tenía guardado un collar anti-pulgas, que gustosamente le regaló a Natsu para que se lo colocase a su nuevo amigo.

La rubia mayor invitó a Wendy y a Natsu a cenar. Debido a que Grandine se fue a la búsqueda de Igneel y Natsumi, los dos primos barra vecinos estaban practicamente viviendo con ellos. Wendy aprovechaba eso para sus clases de guitarra, y Natsu recibía el doble de paga por trabajar muchísimo más tiempo del que le correspondía.

Happy estaba durmiendo sobre un cojín junto a Charle. Al principio la gata lo evitaba, pero finalmente se rindió ante el cansancio.

—Lucy— llamó Jude en cuanto estaban cenando. La aludida dejó de lado su arroz para mirar a su padre —Encontré el video del primer concierto que diste en la escuela— hizo saber el hombre, a la chica le brillaron los ojos de emoción al recordar la experiencia

—Jude-san— llamó Natsu —¿Sería mucha molestia si le pido que lo veamos?— agrega, el gran y rubio hombre infló su pecho con orgullo

—¡Por supuesto que lo pondré! ¡Para que aprendas con la clase de muchacha que vas a casarte, estúpido futuro yerno!— respondió Jude, abrazando a Natsu por un hombro.

Jude se puso de pie e insertó el DVD en el reproductor de la televisión...

~o~o~o~

Lucy, acompañada de las estúpidas y sensuales Levy, Juvia, Cana y Erza estaban de pie sobre el escenario. La peculiaridad era que llevaban cosplays. Y no cualquier cosplay, estaban disfrazadas nada más ni nada menos que de Vocaloids. Lucy llevaba la peluca turquesa de coletas que la caracterizaba como Miku, Levy iba de Rin, Juvia llevaba elegantemente la peluca rosada hasta el muslo con la que representaba a Luka y Erza tenía su cabello completamente blanco rosaseo, obviamente era una peluca, con la cual se proclamaba como IA. Cana estaba en su batería desfrazada impecablemente de Meiko.

—¡Hola a todos!— saludó Lucy, recibiendo aplausos por parte del público —¡Estoy un poco nerviosa debido a esto, es la primera vez que me animo a cantar delante de la gente! Pero no quiero retardar más esto, así que partiré de una vez. Esto es Stargazer...—

Lo primero que se oyó fue la grabación de un tipo, y lo siguió un ritmo rockero y pegadizo...

_Sora miageta yoru  
Nagareru kumo  
Te wo nobashi te hoshi wo nazoru  
Todoka nakute miokuru kedo  
Hoshi wa mawatte ku_

Lucy tocaba enérgicamente su guitarra, y tenía una sonrisa gigante plasmada en los labios

_Yume mita heikou to renzoku ni  
Owareru hibi  
Nagametteta  
Kobo reru ikusen no senritsu wo  
Noko sazu kasanete_

Se calmó y tomó el aire suficiente para continuar

_Ko wo egaita manazashi no sono oku ni  
Sekai kumo wa oto nosete  
Megurushi wo kazoeru  
Ryuusei wo miokutte  
Koko ni aru imi wo shitta STARGAZER_

Soltó el mastil de la guitarra y levantó su mano. El público la acompañó al decir la última palabra. El solo lo hizo Erza, a la perfección.

_Kasumu hikari tsumuida oto  
Ano hi kaketa kotoba no imi  
Sunagu uta wa sora ni tokete  
Koe ga todoku toki wo matsu_

Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y cantó con toda la motivación que pudo, acompañada solamente del leve tintineo de los pltillos de la batería

_Dakishimeteru sono omoi hanasazuni  
Kotoba kuukan ni hibike  
Meguru hiwo omotte_

Volvió a tomar su guitarra y a tocar, tal y como había empezado

_Manazashi no sono sakini  
Sekai mawari mawaru hi mo  
"koko" ni iru kizuite  
Ryusei ni te wo futte  
Koko ni saku koto wo kimeta  
STARGAZER _

—¡Ahora, nuestra bajista, Levy!— indicó Lucy, y su baja amiga caminó con pánico hacia donde estaba ella. Lucy tomó el lugar de Levy y viceversa

—Etto... Tengo miedo...— dijo, cosa que sacó carcajadas al público...

La presión para McGarden comenzó cuando Juvia tocó el piano, seguido de los sintetizadores de las guitarras...

_Machi-akari hanayaka  
Eezaru masui no tsumetasa  
nenure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
Oiru gire no raita  
yaketsuku youna ino naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
honto ni yokatta noni ne  
kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo  
nakidashi souna mede miteita_

Levy cantaba casi por inercia. Estaba pálida a más no poder

_Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
massao na hikari, tsutsumarete kirei  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
su,bete, ga yurusareru youna kiga shite_

Aunque al ver el apoyo de la gente, comenzó a soltarse más.

_Veranda no mukou gawa  
kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru  
kakusan suru yugure  
naki harashita youna hi no aka  
tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu  
sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai  
kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
haru-kaze ni yureru kaaten  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you_

Ahora, simplemente meneaba un poco su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la música

_Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku, toka-sarete kieru  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni  
ne mureru youna sonna kiga shite_

Soltó el bajo, que había estado usando como una especie de escudo y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos

_Tokei no byoushin ya  
Telebi no shikai-sha ya  
soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no  
warai-goe houwa shite hankyou suru  
Allegro__・__Agitate  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
Allegro__・__Agitate  
miminari ga kienai yamanai_

La gente comenzó a gritar con locura. Amaron a Levy

_Daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
mayonaka no heyano hi,rosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru..._

Gritó Melódicamente debido a que casi se la cae su bajo

_KYAA!_

Sonrió al público debido a la anécdota y siguió cantando

_Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto suba-rashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kami-atta  
kitto sonna sekai da_

Ah...

—Gracias, Levy— dijo Erza, chocando las palmas con la pobre chica que casi se murió por el ataque de pánico

La pelirroja que ahora no tenía el pelo rojo se posicionó como voz principal.

—Bien, antes de cantar, quiero saber si han estado disfrutando nuestra presentación— preguntó, el público gritó en forma de afirmación —¡Eso me alegra! Bien, esto es Tori no Uta...

La música de fondo comenzó a sonar, cortesía de Juvia y sus milagrosos dedos de pianista...

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
Ano hi kara kawarazu  
Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
Kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu_

Erza estaba completamente calmada, y el público cantaba junto a ella de manera relajada

_Ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo  
Itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru  
Todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru  
Negai dake himete mitsumeteru_

El público estaba calmado, en sus asientos, disfrutando de la música.

_Kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku  
Fuku kaze ni suashi wo sarashite  
Tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi wo  
Ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou wo_

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
Kono oka wo koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo  
Massugu ni bokutachi wa aru youni  
Watatsumi no youna tsuyosa wo mamoreru yo kitto_

_Ano sora wo mawaru fuusha no hanetachi wa  
Itsumademo onaji yume miru  
Todokanai basho wo zutto mitsumeteru  
Negai wo himeta tori no yume wo_

_Furikaeru yaketa senro oou  
Nyuudougumo katachi wo kaetemo  
Bokura wa oboete ite douka  
Kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou wo_

Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete  
Hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo  
Massugu ni manazashi wa aru youni  
Ase ga nijindemo te wo hanasanai yo zutto

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute  
Ano hi kara kawarazu  
Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto  
Kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu. _

La gente se puso de pie para aplaudirle a Erza. Su voz era hermosa.

Lucy tomó el micrófono principal y lo puso delante del piano de Juvia.

—¡Se suponía que Juvia no iba a cantar!— susurró la misma, alarmada

—Lo siento...— murmuró Lucy, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

Nunca supieron que sus voces habían sido captadas por el micrófono.

—Etto... Juvia les agradece su atención— sentenció, haciendo una reverencia.

Ella misma comenzó a palpar las teclas de su piano, cuasando que una melodía calmada se apoderara de todo el lugar.

_Just be friends, All we gotta do  
Just be friends, Its time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends_

La chica solo se dejó llevar del todo por la música, y cerrar los ojos fue su medio de escape ante el pánico

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa_  
_Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO_  
_Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi_  
_Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

Las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo, y la única luz presente en el lugar era la del reflector que iluminaba a Juvia

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_  
_Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no_  
_Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_  
_Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

_Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni_  
_Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita_  
_Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

_All we gotta do Just be friends_  
_Its time to say goodbye Just be friends_  
_All we gotta do Just be friends_  
_Just be friends Just be friends_

_Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni_  
_Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite_  
_Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi_  
_Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

_Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo_  
_Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo_  
_Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita_  
_Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da_

_Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de_  
_Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro_  
_Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni_  
_Boku ga iwanakya_

La chica brillaba como nadie cuando cantaba, y eso si que era bien sabido por las chicas del club

_Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke_

_Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito_  
_Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide_  
_Aruki dasunda_

_Ichido dake, Ichido dake_  
_Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo_  
_Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni_  
_Ai ni iku yo_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_  
_Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no_  
_Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_  
_Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

_Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku_  
_Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da_  
_Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda_  
_Kore de oshimai sa_

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends_  
_Its time to say goodbye Just be friends_  
_All we gotta do Just be friends_  
_Just be friends_  
_Just be friends_

_**~o~o~o~**_

La grabación terminó justo cuando Juvie terminó de cantar e hizo una reverencia. Lástima, tres canciones más se perdieron cuando Jude intentó ser un editor de video.

—La voz de Juvia-san es maravillosa— acotó Wendy, siendo secundada por los Hearthphilia

—Sí, es bonita— dijo el muchacho como si esa hermosa voz no fuese la gran cosa

—¿Por qué lo dices así, Natsu-kun?— preguntó Layla, con una sonrisa casi burlona pero imperceptible surcando sus labios

—Porque para mí no hay voz más hermosa que la de Lucy...—

_**~ Capitulo Diez ~ Una Voz Hermosa ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

**WOHOU! QUE TAL BITCHES!? -si sabes de donde robé este saludo, comenta algo que termine en " Viteh' "-**

**HE VUELTO PARA APODERARME DE SUS DOMINGOS! :D Ya mejoré las notas lo suficiente como para tener malas calificaciones por el resto del año y no repetir xD Es broma :3 **

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, trate de hacerlo interesante y terminé poniendo muchas cosas xD pero ñeeh, solo puedo esperar que sea de su agrado :3 Bien eso, ahora pasará al modo Yandere...**

* * *

_**ALERTA DE SPOILER, SI NO VES EL MANGA NO LEAS LO QUE VIENE DEBAJO DE ESTA LÍNEA**_

_**PUTO MASHIMA, ME CAGO EN TÍ Y EN TODOS TUS MUERTOS! ¿POR QUÉ GRAY!? NO PODÍA SER STING, NO, TENÍA QUE SER GRAY! PORQUE A GRAY LO QUIEREN MÁS, ASÍ QUE POR LO TANTO HAY QUE MATARLO! ACASO TE JUNTASTE CON SUZANNE COLLINS? EH? sabes lo que será de tu manga sin Gray? Qué será de Fairy Tail sin el pervertido exhibicionista? **_

* * *

**Ok, mejor me detengo antes de que rompa el computador xD Bien, me marcho :D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos el domingo. Beban su lechita con chocolate! :3**

**Bye Bye**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	12. Siete de Julio

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail blah blah blah Hiro Mashima, capisci? xD_

* * *

_**CANCIÓN DE HOY!**_

_Wouldn't Change a Thing – Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas (Sountrack de Camp Rock 2)_

* * *

_**~ Capítulo Once ~ Siete de Julio ~**_

—Cállate— dijo Lucy, golpeando a Natsu fuertemente en la mollera —Nada explica tu comportamiento— agregó, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Por qué eres tan histérica? No es como si fuera la primera vez— respondió el pelirrosa, inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño

—Puede que no sea la primera vez que invades mi casa entrando por la ventana, ¡pero es la primera vez que entras por la ventana a las tres de la mañana! ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡Y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano! ¡Idiota!— se defendió Lucy, y Natsu le restó del todo la importancia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?— dijo la chica, sentándose en su cama para observar al muchacho sentado en el suelo

—Tuve una pesadilla, y solo Lucy puede hacerme sentir mejor— respondió el chico, tomando su flequillo para intentar tapar su cara sonrojada; sin éxito.

Lucy sonrió ampliamente y se le acercó a Natsu. Se sentó junto a él y cruzó las piernas.

—¿Algo que me quieras contar?— dijo la chica, con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro

—Nada en especial—

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu escusa?— agregó, con aura asesina

—Solo quiero que me abraces— pidió, mirando a Lucy de manera casi rogante. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados debido al llanto que estaba suprimiendo

Lucy se acercó un poco más a él. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo acercó a ella. El chico simplemente se dejó abrazar, correspondiendo el gesto con algo de temerosidad.

—¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó tranquila, Natsu negó con la cabeza de manera calmada, pero se le notaba asustado

Simplemente, el muchacho tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la besó. Lucy no opuso resistencia, de hecho, correspondió de manera apasionada. Él tomó su cintura y la recostó sobre el suelo, besándola con más pasión que nada. La cosa se estaba poniendo un poco subida de tono, Lucy pasaba las manos por la espalda de Natsu y él hacía lo mismo por debajo de la camisa de ella.

Despertó un poco exaltado y sudado. Tenía el cabello algo pegoteado a la frente debido a la fina capa líquida que la cubría; y Happy dormía tranquilamente en los pies de la cama sin percatarse de nada.

Natsu miró hacia la ventana, descubriendo que era plena noche y que su rubia amiga barra prometida debía estar durmiendo.

Pero lo que no sabía era que la chica estaba mirando las estrellas desde el techo, apoyada en su fiel leoncito Loke. Las noches en Magnolia eran geniales, todas las luces se apagaban dejando que el cielo se alumbrase por su luz natural.

Por alguna razón, Lucy amaba las estrellas. Quería sentirse como una de ellas, como parte de ese cielo negri-azul que podías observar cada noche. Quería tocarlas, abrazarlas e incluso lamerlas para conocer el sabor que las estrellas tenían.

La cola de Loke estaba colgando por el borde de la canaleta. Natsu la distinguió a través de la ventana, y se preguntó qué diablos hacía el león allí; suponiendo que estaba solo.

Se puso de pie sobre su cama y trepó por la ventana. Saltó al tragaluz de Lucy y por él subió hasta el techo de su amiga. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio, lidiar con Loke siempre era difícil para él; era como que el león celaba a Lucy como un hermano mayor.

—Loke… No puedes estar aquí tú solo… Vuelve al Saba-sótano— el "saba-sótano" era un término que Layla le había dado al sótano de la clínica debido a la forma en la que estaba ambientado

—No está solo…— dijo Lucy, causando que Natsu se asustara y pegase un salto. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó con furor al recordar su sueño.

"_Putas hormonas alborotadas de adolescente, puta atracción por el sexo opuesto, putos sueños pervertidos; putos todos, sobre todo Gray", pensó._

—Lucy… ¿Cómo dices que te va?— preguntó el muchacho más que nervioso. Su cara estaba roja, tanto que el cabello de Erza no era nada junto a él

—Bien— respondió, sin despegar su vista del cielo —¿A qué crees que saben las estrellas?— preguntó la chica, mirando hacia arriba

—No lo sé… ¿a leche?— respondió el pelirrosa sentándose junto a la muchacha, quien solo rió por la respuesta de su amigo barra prometido

—¿Canta conmigo?— sugirió la muchacha, Natsu no pudo negarse

Lucy sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaleco y puso una canción. Era la canción que más representaba el cómo se sentían ambos respecto del otro, y eso les encantaba.

El ritmo de la guitarra llegó a los oídos de ambos…

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say__  
__His mind is somewhere far away__  
__And I don't know how to get there__  
__It's like all he wants is to chill out__  
__(She's way too serious)__  
__He makes me want to pull all my hair out__  
__(She's always in a rush, and interrupted)__  
__Like he doesn't even care__  
__(Like she doesn't even care)_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y como siempre el mundo dejó de existir…

_You (Me)  
were face to face__  
__But we don't see eye to eye_

Se señalaron con sus dedos índices y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

_Like fire and rain (fire and rain)__  
__You can drive me insane __  
__But I can't stand mad at you for anything__  
__We're Venus and Mars __  
__We're like different stars __  
__Because you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

Natsu examinó con la Mirada cada rasgo del rostro de Lucy, con cautela

_She's always trying to save the day__  
__Just want to let the music play__  
__She's all or nothing__  
__But my feelings never change__  
__Why does he try to read my mind__  
__(I try to read her mind)__  
__She tries to pick a fight to get attention__  
__(It's not good to psycho analyze)__  
__That's what all of my friends say_

El muchacho reparó en los labios humedecidos de la rubia, pero desvió rápidamente su mirada a los ojos _chocolate que ésta poseía._

_You (Me)  
were face to face__  
__But we don't see eye to eye_

Y ella también, esos ojos de color verde fiero la tenían loca desde hacía ya mucho.

_Like fire and rain __  
__You can drive me insane __  
__But I can't stand mad at you for anything__  
__We're Venus and Mars __  
__We're like different stars __  
__Because you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

Y no se molestaba en negarlo, aunque él fuese Marte y ella Venus.

_When I'm yes she's no__  
__When I hold on he just lets go__  
__We're perfectly imperfect__  
__But I wouldn't change a thing no_

Loke bajó la mirada y de un saltó volvió a la habitación de Lucy. Su instinto animal le indicaba que _otro depredador había ganado a su presa._

_Like fire and rain __  
__You can drive me insane __  
__But I can't stand mad at you for anything__  
__We're Venus and Mars __  
__We're like different stars __  
__Because you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

Ni Lucy ni Natsu notaron la ausencia de Loke, solo estaban perdidos el uno en el otro.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
__We're Venus and Mars __  
__We're like different stars __  
__Because you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a__  
__Wouldn't change a thing._

En cuanto la canción terminó, Lucy se acercó a Natsu, y tomando la cara del pelirrosa con ambas manos, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Ya es siete de Julio— dijo la chica, mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono —Feliz cumpleaños— agregó, para volver a besarlo. No lo hacía con pasión lujuriosa, lo hacía con ternura y amor que sinceramente había estado reprimiendo desde aquél día en que se cayó sobre él en el parque.

Natsu correspondió con el mismo sentimiento. Puso la mano derecha en la mejilla de Lucy y ella se acercó aún más a él. El pelirrosa pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de la chica y Lucy soltó el rostro de Natsu para abrazar su cuello. Era un momento perfecto, donde solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de lo que estaba pasando.

—Te amo…— susurró él una vez que se separaron, pero cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de Lucy sobre los de él

—Te amo…— murmuró ella, cuando se separaron una vez más.

El último beso del momento, fue de parte de Lucy, y fue depositado con ternura en la frente de Natsu, quien solo sonrió. Luego, lo abrazó con delicadeza.

—Gracias— dijo el muchacho, correspondiendo el abrazo de Lucy

—De nada— respondió ella, cerrando sus ojos.

—En serio, gracias… Había olvidado que tengo un cumpleaños— agregó el muchacho, recibiendo un merecido golpe en la mollera, aunque fue despacio y casi sin ganas.

—Tonto— dijo Lucy, sonriendo. Recibió otro beso como respuesta.

Por fin habían podido dejar de mentirse a ambos, y demostrarse su amor como lo hacen las personas normales…

_Con besos y abrazos…_

_Aunque bueno, ni Natsu ni Lucy eran muy normales que digamos…_

_**~ Capítulo Once ~ Siete de Julio ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**:PUKE RAIMBOWS: No lean por ningún motivo este capitulo, es demasiado Kawaii para que unos simples mortales como nosotros lo leamos... a quien trato de engañar... ¡LEANLO! Un momento... Siempre comento al final del capitulo... así que creo que no tiene ningún maldito sentido que les diga que no lean si ya leyeron... Oh, well...**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por tardar xD Pero ya saben, el día del padre y todo eso xD Bueno, por lo menos aquí en Chile fue así y gasté mucho tiempo en mi padrino -que es mi papi porque mi verdadero padre me dejó botada durante toda mi vida y eso- Pero les traigo algo muy kawaii para compensar mi tardanza... ahora...**

**LOS ENTUSIASMÉ CON EL PRINCIPIO! A MI NO ME ENGAÑAN QUE LOS CONOZCO BIEN XD**

**Bien, yo me marcho, no tengo comentarios sobre el manga porque no era menos que Mashima salvara a Gray si adoraba su vida y su facultad de tener hijos. Well...**

**De acuerdo, me marcho, beban su leche con chocolate como es costumbre, ¿sí? ¡Feliz día atrasado a todos los papás que me leen! :D**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	13. Flechazo

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail blah blah blah Hiro Mashima-sensei, ¿entendido?_

* * *

_**CANCIÓN DE HOY! :D**_

_Change – Fumiko Orikasa_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Doce ~ Flechazo ~**_

—¡Me reúso!— gritó Natsu a su teléfono

—_¡Pues no me importa! ¡Ya compré tu pasaje y el de Wendy!_— respondió Igneel, haciendo que Natsu despegara su oído del celular

—Pero, no quiero dejar a Lucy aquí…— defendió Natsu, haciendo un puchero a pesar de que Igneel no podía verlo —No ahora que es mi novia…— agregó

Igneel sonrió…

—_¿En serio? ¿Tu novia es más importante que tu padre?_— dijo Igneel en un intento por burlarse

—Sí— respondió Natsu, sin dudar; su padre cayó abruptamente al suelo —Además, ¿no pueden volver ustedes? Aún tengo que ir a la escuela, y Wendy también— agregó el muchacho, haciendo que Igneel se pusiera de pie

—_¿Aún no estás de vacaciones?_— preguntó el hombre, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta —_Bien, entonces no. Ya sabes que la escuela es primero_—

—Estoy más consciente de eso que tú, papá— dijo Natsu, Igneel lloró internamente.

Conversaron durante un rato más, en el que Igneel quedó de volver a Japón junto a Grandine, y si Natsumi lo quería, también ella.

El pelirrosa se cambió de ropa. Detestaba el uniforme del colegio, así que lo primero que hacía al llegar a su casa era cambiárselo. Aunque debía ponerse otro uniforme, pero sinceramente el de la clínica tenía estilo, así que se lo ponía con gusto.

Salió de la casa con rumbo a su trabajo, al cual no se demoró nada en llegar puesto que era la casa de al lado. Entró como si fuese su propia casa y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia; que no era precisamente la de Lucy, Layla o Jude.

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?— dijo Sting, haciendo que Natsu se le abalanzara encima y lo tomara de la camisa

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no te parece?— respondió Natsu

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Lucy bajó las escaleras de la casa y lo detuvo.

—Tú estás aquí como acompañante de paciente, no tienes ni voz ni voto en todo lo que no respecte a tu mascota— dijo la rubia a Sting, con desplante ganador. Se acercó a Natsu y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para luego tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia dentro de la clínica.

Sting quedó hecho una furia, definitivamente un día iba a acabar con un tumor cerebral o algo por el estilo debido a tantas rabias que había pasado en sus cortos diecisiete años.

Mientras tanto, Layla batallaba con Lector en un vano intento de ver su pata herida. Era imposible tratar con ese gato, tenía una pinta de ser arrogante y vaya que lo era; pero en sus años como veterinaria, nadie, ni siquiera un gato, había podido con Layla Hearthphilia.

Con un leve golpe en la mollera, el gato se aturdió lo suficiente como para ser tumbado y poder revisar su pata. Era un método poco profesional, pero vaya que funcionaba. Lo había aprendido con Loke cuando le estaba enseñando que comer carne estaba mal si iba a vivir con ellas.

Lucy y Natsu aparecieron en la sala y se dispusieron a ayudar, aunque ya no era del todo necesario y gracias a ello Layla los regañó.

Lector se despertó alerta y se lanzó a rasguñar a Natsu, y el pelirrosa no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Por suerte, Layla ya había curado del todo la pata del gato y fue a buscar a Sting. El rubio quitó a su gato de la cara de su archirecontra enemigo e intentó coquetear con Lucy.

—Aunque seas la novia de un idiota, sigues siendo guapa, _blondie_— dijo el chico, pero recibió una fuerte mirada celosa que no era precisamente la mirada de Natsu…

_¡Era Jude Hearthphilia! ¡El padre celoso, princesos y bitches! _

—Aléjate de mi hija— dijo el hombre con voz de ultratumba, haciendo que Sting pagara lo que debía por la consulta y se marchara rápidamente.

Se fue caminando tranquilamente por la calle con Lector en sus brazos, cuando una chica de cabello corto y negro pasó corriendo junto a él y se tropezó.

—¡Lo siento!— gritó la chica, cuyos ojos violeta se posaron directamente a los azules de Sting —Es que estoy apurada— dijo, y luego de hacer una reverencia, se fue corriendo.

El rubio quedó algo atontado en su lugar. Analizó los detalles de la situación; la chica era baja –no más de 1.65-, tenía los ojos violetas y llevaba un conejo en las manos. Perfecto, que una chica te choque mientras caminas con tu gato herido en la pierna te pasa todos los días. Por eso decía que un día de estos tendría un tumor cerebral o algo así.

Le restó importancia y siguió caminando mientras le hacía cariño a Lector en la panza. Ya hasta se había relajado, cuando lo volvió a chocar una persona. Esta vez era un muchacho pelinaranja un poco más alto que él…

—¿¡Haz visto a un enana de pelo negro y ojos violetas!? ¡Llevaba un maldito conejo en las manos!— exclamó el chico a la par que agarraba a Sting por los hombros y lo zarandeaba

—Se fue por allá…— señaló Sting y el muchacho se fue corriendo por la dirección señalada, gritando un _gracias._

El chico pelinaranja siguió corriendo por la calle, chocando a gente y esquivándola, hasta que alcanzó a la muchacha que estaba buscando.

—¡Rukia!— exclamó cuando la alcanzó —Ya sé donde puedes llevar a ese animal—

—Se llama Chappy, Ichigo— regañó la muchacha, mientras acariciaba al conejo y suspiraba —¿Dónde?— cedió, el muchacho tomó su mano y comenzó a correr, y a Rukia no le quedó de otra que seguirlo…

Y mientras tanto en la clínica, Lucy estaba leyendo, escondida detrás de las jaulas de los perros. Estaba en la mejor parte de _Las 50 sombras de Grey, _cuando un flash la cegó.

—Tengo una novia pervertida…— susurró Natsu, para luego hacer una bolita y caer al suelo, protegiendo su cámara de la caída.

—N… N… ¡No es lo que piensas!— gritó Lucy, para agacharse junto a Natsu e intentar reanimarlo, sin éxito.

El sonido de la campanita de la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad. Lucy dejó el libro donde lo tenía escondido y Natsu escondió la cámara en el cajón de la mesa de reportes. Ambos se asomaron y vieron a Ichigo y Rukia; ésta última con sus manos con un poco de sangre que emanaba de Chappy.

Lucy corrió a socorrer a Rukia, suponiendo que le estaba pasando algo realmente malo al conejo, pero la pelinegra estaba casi como si nada.

—¿Qué le sucede?— preguntó la rubia mientras mandaba a Natsu a buscar a Layla

—Está pariendo— respondió Rukia, y con cariño maternal acarició al conejo

—Muy bien…— dijo Layla al llegar a la puerta, alcanzando a oír el detalle de que la coneja estaba pariendo —Llévenla dentro— ordenó la mujer, colocándose una mascarilla —Lucy, Natsu… Ya saben que hacer— agregó, sonando misteriosa

La rubia menor invitó a Ichigo y a Rukia a la casa; debido a que los partos de conejos se demoraban horas. Les sirvió té, y ellos aceptaron sin chistar.

Lucy los examinaba con detención. Algo le llamaba la atención de esos dos, era como si los hubiese visto en otro lugar, pero no lograba saber de adonde; claro, hasta que Ichigo habló…

—¡Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki!— gritó Lucy, colocándose de pie mientras señalaba a ambos aludidos de manera acusadora —¡Sabía que sus rostros me eran familiares! ¡Ustedes son mis Seiyuus favoritos!—

—¿En serio? Gracias— dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia. Ichigo hizo lo mismo

—Me sorprende que seas una fan— agrega el pelinaranja, y Natsu por fin cae en cuenta de donde había escuchado esa voz

—Kazuya Hiramaru— sentenció el pelirrosa, e Ichigo sonrió ante el comentario

—Rukia-san… ¿Puedo pedirle que cante conmigo?— preguntó Lucy, un poco cohibida

—Claro, por qué no— respondió la muchacha, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lucy tardó un poco en buscar la pista de audio elegida, pero una vez que la encontró no dudó un minuto en ponerla

Rukia fue la primera en tomar aire y tomar la iniciativa para cantar…

CHANGE  
nabikanai nagasarenai yo  
ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
CHANGE  
nando demo umarekawaru no  
kanashimi mo dakishimete  
hashiri dasu yo

Lucy no se quedó atrás en cuanto Rukia le dio la oportunidad de seguir

kanashii uragiri ni atte  
torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru  
tari nai tsukinai nan datte  
motto hizumasete yo  
takaru okashii konna sekai jan  
jibun ga dare na no ka wakaranaku naru  
wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka  
kime tsukenai de yo

Rukia y su voz volvieron a retomar el centro del salón, pero sin los coros que Lucy hacía nada hubiese sido lo mismo

uchi no michi wo yuku no  
soko ni itatte matteitatte  
nani mo hajimarenai

Ambas comenzaron a cantar el coro, y ni Ichigo ni Natsu se escapaban de la potencia de tales voces juntas.

CHANGE  
nabi kanai nagasarenai yo  
ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
dareka no omoi-doori ni wa sasenai wa  
CHANGE  
nando demo umarekawaru no  
kanashimi mo dakishimete  
hashiri dasu yo  
anata no moto ni wa  
mou kaerenai wa  
atashi wa atashi rashiku  
I WANNA CHANGE

Ambas movieron sus cabezas al son de la guitarra

Nande sonna tameratte mitasarenai anata wa doko ni iru no?  
Kienai sabinai furikitte motto hau rasete yo  
Kawattakara kizuku sekai wa ima no watashi o utsushite kureru deshou  
Anata no omou mirai wa nani ga utsutte iru no?

Lucy comenzó a cantar

Ai naki asu e iku no  
Hiki tomenaide koishiku tatte atashi wa susumitai

Y ambas siguieron con el coro, juntas

CHANGE  
tomaranai furimukanai yo  
Itsu datte shinjitsu motomete itai no  
Namida mo itoshiku omoeru ki ga suru  
Change wasurenai nakushitakunai  
Yorokobi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo  
Anata no moto kara hanarete shimatte mo  
Atashi wa atashi rashiku  
I WANNA CHANGE

Y comenzaron a bailar en sus lugares acompañadas de la guitarra

Atashi ga kawatta saki ni anata ga iru nara  
Anata ga kawatta saki ni atashi ga iru nara  
Change oh change oh hashiri dasu yo

Esas dos, juntas, eran dinamita pura

CHANGE  
nabikanai nagasarenai yo  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
Dareka no omoi dori ni wa sasenai wa  
Change nando demo umarekawaru no  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo  
Futari de onaji keshiki ga mireru nara  
Anata no moto ni itsuka kaeritai wa  
Atashi wa atashi rashiku  
I WANNA CHANGE

Natsu e Ichigo aplaudieron ante tal interpretación, y no era para menos.

Y en eso, pero en otro lado de la ciudad; Sting había decidido sentarse en una de las bancas del parque para que Lector pudiera dormir en paz durante un momento. En su casa, ni Rogue, ni Frosh ni nadie lo dejaría dormir al pobrecillo. Si, Eucliffe podía ser un canalla de los grandes, pero tenía un poco de sentido común.

Frente a él, un tipo musculoso a más no poder cargaba en su hombro a una chica de cabello blanco y corto. Detrás de él lo seguía una risueña chica un poco más mayor, con el cabello igualmente blanco, pero largo.

—¡Elf-nii! ¡Bájame!— gritaba la chica que era cargada por su hermano, aunque sus suplicas eran poco creíbles debido a que se estaba riendo

—Nee~ Lissana, no lo hará~ — dijo la chica más grande, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Los tres siguieron con su camino sin percatarse de su presencia, pero él había quedado allí, con una sonrisa de idiota mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

_¿Es que acaso él, el gran Sting Eucliffe, estaba flechado?_

_**~ Capitulo Doce ~ Flechazo ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola mis princesos y bitches :3 -creo que les diré así ahora, para que sepan que es con amor :inserte un corazón aquí:- **

**Bien, yo cumplo con venir y apoderarme de sus Dominguitos. Aquí está su capitulo bien sensual -mírenlo, solo falta que baile i'm sexy and i know it y morimos todos- Espero que hayan visto Bleach :D Porque en los próx capitulos habrá MUCHO Bleach -sin parejas, así que no me pidan romance de Bleach, porque no a todos les gustan las parejas que a mi me gustan y no escribo sobre parejas que no me gustan-**

**MUCHOS ME HAN DICHO que quieren que Lissana separe a Natsu y a Lucy, pero sinceramente no haré eso en este fic. Pero algo pasará entre Sting y Lissana, recuérdenlo :D -de hecho, comencé en este capitulo :D pronto se vendrá el Jerza y el Gruvia. Gale tambien :D-**

**No tengo nada más que decirles, les deseo una buena semana y espero que lo pasen bien :D Beban su leche con chocolate :D Cuidense :D ¡Usen Condón! -okno._. pero no está de más decirles-**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


	14. ¡Karaoke Time! - Parte Uno

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima :)_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DE HOY! :D**_

_D-Tecnolife – Uverworld _

_Asterisk – Orange Range_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Trece ~ ¡Karaoke Time! (Parte Uno) ~**_

Blanco. Así estaba la mente de Lucy al no saber que escribir. Estaba completamente en blanco, al igual que la hoja de su diario. Es que no recordaba nada de la semana siquiera, Natsu no la había dejado tranquila en ningún momento, aunque debía admitir que amaba eso de él. Además, tenía a Ichigo y Rukia alojando en su casa debido a que por el parto de Chappy perdieron el vuelo a Tokio, donde iban a juntarse con sus amigos para una reunión de Seiyuus que habían organizado. Lo peor de todo, era que el departamento de Rukia –en Magnolia- se había quemado, así que ni ella ni Ichigo tenían un lugar donde ir.

Lucy oyó el leve rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Volteó un poco la cabeza y vio que su nueva compañera de habitación había asomado la cabeza.

—Disculpa, tus amigos están aquí— dijo Rukia con simpatía

Lucy se puso de pie con tranquilidad, cerrando su diario en el proceso. Suspiró; si ellos estaban allí, quería decir que la calma con la que había vivido durante el día, se terminaría en dos minutos.

Y asi fue.

Cana estaba bebiendo junto a Jude en una esquina de la habitación, bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de Laxus, quien no sabía que el Heartphilia mayor veía a Cana como quien ve a su propia hija; una hija con la que puedes beber, claro. En cambio, Juvia y Gray conversaban amenamente entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente alrededor; no así Erza y Jellal, que charlaban de animales extraños con Layla –la mujer estaba en su salsa, le encantaba ver la casa llena-. Gajeel y Levy estaban en una cita así que no se encontraban allí. Ichigo estaba solo en un rincón hasta que Rukia llegó a hacerle compañía

—Emmm… Hola— saludó la rubia al ver a todos, estaba más que desencajada de la situación

— _¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki estaban en tu casa?_ — dijeron todos, Lucy agachó la cabeza y juntó sus dedos índices

—Pero, más importante que eso… Mira esto— dijo Erza, entregándole un sobre café bastante grande —No lo abras hasta que llegue Natsu, porque no lo entenderás— ordenó la pelirroja, y Lucy no pudo reprochar nada debido a que Erza estaba demasiado seria como para hacerlo

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, Natsu apareció corriendo en el salón, acompañado de Wendy.

Erza miró a la niña y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas exageradas. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, y de paso, asfixiarla…

— ¡Es tan Kawaii! — dijo, y Natsu le arrebató a Wendy de los brazos

— ¡No intentes matar a mi prima! — le gritó, y Erza tomó asiento junto a Jellal, avergonzada.

Ichigo se había unido a la pintoresca charla de Layla y Jellal, llevándolo a descubrir el por qué de la forma de las alas de los murciélagos. El resto estaba en su mundo, hasta que Juvia recordó que Ichigo también era cantante.

—Juvia se pregunta si Ichigo-san podría cantar— dijo la misma, Ichigo solo se removió un poquito incómodo, pero de igual manera accedió

La música pegajosa no tardó en llegar a los oídos de todos, cortesía de Juvia y su mágico celular. Ichigo tomó aire y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas…

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo__  
__kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de_

Juvia estaba emocionada, amaba la voz de ese tipo. Le encantó el detalle de que todos los chicos presentes hicieron coros.

_tsunaida kimi no te wo_

Lucy sonrió en cuanto su novio comenzó a cantar con Ichigo

_itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana__  
__usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara__  
__hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare__  
__toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte__  
__kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

El pelinaranja le dio la siguiente parte al pelirrosa, quien aceptó gustoso. A ambos les encantaban los coros de la pandilla completa

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi__  
__mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de__  
__mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara__  
__ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_sabikitta hito no you ni_

Quien hacia coros ahora eran Rukia y Lucy, aunque se les fueron uniendo los demás chicos

_kasanari au dake ga munashikute__  
__hitori de ikite ikerutte itteta__  
__arifureta yasashisa kotoba ya__  
__ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu_

Hasta Layla coreaba

_tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome__  
__Do you remember__  
__itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara__  
__Drive your Life_

Todos se sorprendieron por el inglés de Kurosaki

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi__  
__mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de__  
__mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara__  
__ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

Era bastante bueno en el idioma, quizás hasta lo hablaba a la perfección

_How can I see the meaning of life__  
__kieteku you're the only. . ._

Jellal resaltaba su voz por sobre la de los demás, pero no tanto como para sonar más fuerte que Ichigo o Natsu

_kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi__  
__mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de__  
__ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara__  
__kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de_

Laxus seguía el ritmo de la batería golpeando la mesa

_You'd better forget everything. __Remember. . . your different Life?__  
__You'd better forget everything. __Remember. . . modoranai kedo_

Y el inglés de Ichigo volvía a sorprenderlos

_hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara_

Todos aplaudieron a los muchachos, bueno, todos se aplaudieron a todos porque al final todos cantaron.

—Lucy, el sobre— recordó Erza, mientras Natsu se sentaba junto a su rubia novia.

Lucy abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba allí escrito:

_Miss Lucy Heaarthphilia: Vi er glade for å informere deg om at du har blitt akseptert ved Universitetet i Oslo. Fordi damen bor i Japan, har vi gitt et stipend som bringer deg her uten kostnad…_

Lucy no siguió leyendo

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice… — murmuró la muchacha, haciendo que Natsu se le acercara y mirase con atención el papel

—Está en noruego— afirmó el muchacho, quitándole la carta a su novia. Ella se la pasó sin muchos miramientos

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntó la rubia, ansiosa de saber. Bueno, más que nada era porque el dichoso papel tenía su nombre

— ¿Natsu habla noruego? — preguntó Jellal, quedando perplejo

— Hey, viví en Noruega hasta que cumplí quince años— aclaró el muchacho, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo y de su facultad de poder jactarse de hablar dos idiomas

— Repito, ¿qué dice? — dijo Lucy, que se ofendió al verse un tanto ignorada

— Bien, dice…

_Señorita Lucy Hearthphilia: Nos complace comunicarle que usted ha sido aceptada en la Universidad de Artes Musicales de Oslo. Debido a que la señorita vive en Japón, hemos facilitado una beca que le traerá aquí sin ningún costo; esto se debe a que luego de indagar, hemos descubierto que no podemos perder a una alumna como usted. _

_La recibiéremos con los brazos abiertos el año entrante._

_Se despide atentamente, _

_El rector._

A penas Natsu terminó de leer, Lucy se lanzó a sus brazos. Había sido seleccionada entre millones de personas que darían todo por estar allí, sin duda no defraudaría a nadie.

—Felicidades…— murmuró Natsu en el oído de Lucy, y ella se abrazó más a él

—Ey tórtolos, aún estamos aquí— dijo Gray, con el mero fin de cabrear a Natsu, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser porque él también estaba feliz por Lucy

—Esto se merece una celebración— dijo Layla, divertida.

La cosa fue que los envió a todos a un karaoke, para que celebraran. Los únicos que no fueron, fueron Cana y Laxus, ya que la chica estaba ebria y él tenía que cuidar de ella.

Ya en el karaoke, pidieron una sala grande ya que eran muchos y comenzaron de inmediato a cantar. Quienes tomaron la iniciativa fueron Ichigo y Natsu –que por cierto, ya eran confidentes-. La canción escogida fue, Asterisk de Orange Range…

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari__  
__Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe__  
__Iroaseru koto naku todoku__  
__Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi__  
__Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o__  
__Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo__  
__Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni__  
__Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni_

El primero en cantar fue Ichigo, pero Natsu no se quedó atrás

_Hitotsu futatsu kane no oto wa hibiku__  
__Kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku__  
__Monogatari no yoona hoshi no shizuku__  
__Sono naka ni hosoi senro o kizuku__  
__Jikan to tomoni jidai wa ugoku__  
__Nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku__  
__Me o tojite mimi o sumaseba good bye_

El resto no podía evitar el corear la canción

_Oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin__  
__Nabiku mafuraa shiroi iki__  
__Sukoshidemo chikazukitakute__  
__Ano takadai made kakeashi de__  
__Omotai booenkyoo toridasu to__  
__Renzu hamidashita sutaadasuto__  
__Jikan o ubawareta jikan__  
__Jidai o koetekuru roman_

De alguna manera, Ichigo y Natsu comenzaron a luchar con sus palabras

_Hanate hikari makezuni shikkari ima__  
__Toki o koe dareka ni todoku made__  
__Eikoo no hikari wa kono mukoo ni__  
__Kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii_

Y para qué decir sus miradas, casi se podían ver los rayos que se mandaban

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari__  
__Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe__  
__Iroaseru koto naku todoku__  
__Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi__  
__Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o__  
__Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo__  
__Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni__  
__Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni_

Todos cantaban, un poco asustados, pero cantaban

_Ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari__  
__Jikuu o koe deai__  
__Subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari__  
__Tsukuridasu monogatari__  
__Ten to ten o musubu seiza no yooni__  
__Dareka ni totte__  
__Bokura mo kireina e kaketetara iine__  
__Miagete goranyo hora fuyu no daiyamondo__  
__Yuruyakana amanogawa__  
__Sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara_

Rukia se aburrió y le tiró una botella de bebida a Ichigo, quien se aturdió un poco sin dejar de cantar

_Hanate hikari makezuni shikkari ima__  
__Toki o koe dareka ni todoku made__  
__Eikoo no hikari wa kono mukoo ni__  
__Kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii_

El pelinaranja recogió el proyectil y se lo lanzó de vuelta a la ojivioleta

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari__  
__Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe__  
__Iroaseru koto naku todoku__  
__Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi__  
__Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o__  
__Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo__  
__Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

La botella impacto justo en la frente de la muchacha

_Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni_

La cual se vengó de inmediato

_Kono sora wa hitotsu dokomademo hiroku__  
__Soo umi no mukoo__  
__Ima umarekuru ibuki tatareru inochi__  
__Hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku__  
__Nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunka shuntoo no__  
__Isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii__  
__Omoi o kizamu__  
__Tada hateshinaku toki o koe kagayakidasu_

Se subió a la pequeña tarima y jaló el cabello de Ichigo hasta que lo hizo quedar a su altura

_Monogatari wa kokoro no naka de kagayaiteiru__  
__Ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte_

Y simplemente lo besó en la nariz

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari__  
__Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe__  
__Iroaseru koto naku todoku__  
__Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi__  
__Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o__  
__Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo__  
__Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari__  
__Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe__  
__Iroaseru koto naku todoku__  
__Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni__  
__Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni_

Fue algo tan tierno, que hizo arder en ira a Ichigo

_Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni_

Tanto que se lanzó sobre Rukia y rodó por la tarima hasta que cayeron, junto a Natsu.

El resto no podía parar de reír. Natsu pudo huir de la pelea y resguardarse junto a Lucy. Un grito de Erza bastó para que los seiyuus se calmaran. Rukia se fue a la mesa y se sentó junto a Juvia, mientras que Ichigo se sentó solo en el otro extremo.

_A todos los presentes les causó una risa extrema el comportamiento de esos dos…_

_Aunque aún se preguntaban, _

_¿Eran amigos, o algo más?_

_**~ Capitulo Trece ~ ¡Karaoke Time! (Parte Uno) ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Antes que nada, 4 cosas que aclarar:**

**1.- El noruego que pueda utilizarse aquí, es sacado de Google Traductor**

**2.- Quizás ponga IchiRuki porque ustedes son casi todos IchiRukis, si no te gusta el IchiRuki, no te preocupes que viene una sorpresa el prox capitulo, además de que no será nada muy romanticón y cosas así :3**

**3.- La segunda parte la comenzaré a hacer mañana, quizás la tenga el Lunes por la noche -hora Chilena- , pero no les prometo nada**

**4.- No consumo drogas**

**Ahora sí... WOHOU! QUE TAL PRINCESOS Y BITCHES! Les ha ido bien esta semana? Espero que sí :3 A mi me ha ido excelente :D así que estoy feliz por eso :D **

**Me voy porque realmente tengo mucho sueño y de hecho esa es la razón por la cual este capitulo fue dividido en dos partes, eso me pasa por comenzar a escribir muy tarde xD pero bueno, el sueño me la está ganando. Beban su lechita con chocolate :D **

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
